Perception - Original
by daughter-of-eris
Summary: To anyone who has been following this story, a major change is coming. I've been reading over the story and to be honest, I hate it. This was my first, but I see so many typos or changes that desperately need to be changed. I will leave the story up as it is for now but I am planning on redoing the entire thing and renaming it. Needless to say it will get better very soon.
1. Chapter 1

What fresh hell had he now had to embrace? These were the inner words of none other than Todd Tolansky, aka Toad. The last thing he could remember was being woken up from a dull sleep at four in the morning by Mystique. Apparently Mesmaro had found some magic stick thingy that was supposed to increase a mutant's power by tenfold. He and the rest of the brotherhood were forced into their uniforms and rushed over to Professor X's mansion to join the xmen on their jet. He was told by Lance that Mystique and Prof X had made an agreement to work together this time to stop Mesmaro, Professor X because he wanted to save the world and Mystique because she refused to let such a powerful item fall in anyone's hands but hers. This was going to be an interesting event.

As he sat quietly, this gave him a chance to observe his fellow mutants. There was a slight tension between Jean and Scott. As he tried to figure out the cause, he noticed that Jean was sporting a slightly new hair style, a style that so closely resembled her old one it would be common for a guy to miss. Todd couldn't help but smirk, Scott simply couldn't win with that girl. Part of him wanted to walk over and talk to Jean and Scott, about what it didn't matter, he just wanted it be like it used to be. He gave himself a mental shake, if he gave into his temptation to rekindle the past everything he'd done so far would have been for nothing. He tried to distract himself by scoping out the other mutants. Sadly the others were less amusing. Bobby and Pietro were doing a good job of boosting the enthusiasm of the others, telling them how this was gonna be the greatest battle ever. Todd couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of grief. These children where far too young to know what a real battle was like.

As they came closer to their destination, some big ass facility out in the Nevada desert Todd couldn't help but wonder, why was all the big powerful items always hidden out in the desert? Despite the cliché life had now given him Todd went along with the adults' plan. Apparently they were to split up into four teams; Wolverine, Mystique, Shadowcat, Avalanche in one, Jean, Scott, Blob, Pietro and Gambit in the second, Storm, Beast, Iceman and himself in another and lastly Forge and Nightcrawler in their own. The plan was that teams one threw three would come in through the entrances in the south, east and ceiling while Forge and Nightcrawler would find the security panel and use the security in the facility to their advantage, to help locate and stop Mesmaro. Todd didn't know how they came up with this plan or where the schematics came from, and to be honest he really didn't give a flying rat's ass.

As Toad tried to mentally prepare himself into his forced role of "the fool", complete with the grand vocabulary of Yo, and falling into all the traps that he knew where there. With a heavy sigh, Todd tried to remember why he forced this living hell of working for the brotherhood on his life. It was then that the blackbird was full of nearly all its female passengers rejoicing with sounds of glee and awes. In an accomplished attempt to make amends with Jean, he had made Bobby make a solid block of ice. Scott had turned his visor on the on the lowest setting and carved the ice into a heart with the words "I'm sorry" carved into it. The simple fact that he had carved it instead of having Bobby create a perfect figure seemed to have left the biggest impression on Jean. Todd smirked, it was for them, it was all for them, the people he loved. But damn it, Scott and Jean had better make him a part of their wedding for everything he was doing for them, and that's just the start of the demands he had in place.

-So here is my first attempt at a fanfiction, all I ask for is that please no flames but I would love constructive criticism. Let me know if this story is still worth writing, thanks.-


	2. Chapter 2

As the blackbird landed, everyone got into their groups to look for Mesmaro.

So yo, whats this stick thing Mr. Mind Master wants anyway yo? With a heavy sigh Beast felt compelled to answer.

It's not a stick, it's a spear, a very famous one too. It was even once in the posession of Hitler, it is thought to be the very spear that pierced the body of Christ in the bible.

THE SPEAR OF LONGINUS! Before he could stop himself Todd gazed up in pure fear at Beast, praying that he heard him wrong. With a face of pure disbelief Beast returned a gaze to the small amphibian mutant.

Why yes, that is its proper name, but where did you...

I found some old book in the attic and was even desperate enough to read it, don't breath to much into it yo.

With in new level of urgency taking over, all he could hope for was that his lame excuse would satisfy the other's curiosity. About ten minutes into the facility Forge had taken control of all the security. There was no reason to worry about guards since Mesmaro had already mentally subdued them all. Forge had located Mesmaro and all teams where making their way to his location. None of them trying to get to Mesmaro as quickly as Toad, because none of the others knew the true danger they were all in. As they came closer, their path was instantly blocked. Not sure how, but Mesmaro had locked the spears' steel door, steal so thick that only a few mutants could get threw. And as luck would have it, none of them where on his team. As beast and storm tried to contact the others to try and figure a way in, Toads adrenalin got the best of him. He then spat up three clumps of goo on the door.

Yo Bobby, ice those spots I made for yah.

Uh ok, but why.. JUST DO IT!

Taken back by the normally less assertive mutant, Bobby complied and gave a deep freeze to the three spots indicated.

Ok Toad, now what?

Now you all step back.

Beast, Storm and Iceman all did as they were told, interested in what Toad had planed. In a swift movement he had forced all his strength into his legs and with a solid kick in each spot, it caved in making a hole in the steel door.

Whoa, how did you do that Toad?

Easy, everything has a weak spot, yah just have to know where to look.

Toad looked and saw a look of admiration in Bobby's eyes, and for the first time he noticed that the ice mutant was also pretty cute. Before toad could dwell into anymore thoughts of this particular mutant he was interrupted by Storm's questions about how he knew how to find the door's weak spot.

I guess I'm just good at finding weaknesses.

As am I.

With a quick motion Toad, Beast, Storm and Iceman where flung into the door, into the room with the spear and against the wall. It was there that they noticed nearly all the other members of their fellow xmen and brotherhood teams where also in the same predicament.

Ok Mesmaro, minus five points for the lame line.

So sorry but I've always had a flair for the dramatics.

Clearly.

Between Toad and Mesmaro's banter he noticed how they were being held against the wall. Mesmaro had apparently found another telepath. This one was had to be in her late twenties-early thirties, about the same age as the instructors at the institute. Mesmaro kept with his circus thyme and had her dress as a jester clown. Her costume had blue and black stripes, a tight corset top and a skirt that ended with little bells all around. She had long wavy black hair and ice blue eyes that seemed so far from the world they were in. The costume and her natural looks made for a very sexy piece, if not for her three pointed jester had that forced a smile on your face. It was her eyes that triggered Toad's memory, and made his burn with rage at the thought of what Mesmaro could have done earlier to her.

Ah I see you notice my new assistant. Yes since they call her the Jester, I found the costume appropriate.

I know who she is and if I find out you did anything to her, you will have a very short amount of life to regret it with.

------So here is my first attempt at a fanfiction, all I ask for is that please no flames but I would love constructive criticism. I own nothing except Jester.

Let me know if this story is still worth writing, thanks.-----


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone's eyes where on Toad and Mesmaro, each wondering their hidden connection.

So tell me, my amphibious friend, what makes you so special.

Toad, special give me a break, if anyone's special, its me!

Shut up Pietro!

With Lance's stern words, Quicksilver was silenced, and all eyes returned to the three figures standing in the middle of the room.

Why yes this young man is special. You see the Spear of Longinus will increase a mutants power, the secrets of how and why this spear can do such things is a family secret, past verbal from one generation to the next. And here is the only living descendant. With a flip of his wrist a colorful box flew into the room. Acting as his assistant Jester gracefully opened the door, revealing nothing, closed and reopened it to have an unconscious man fallout. The poor man was bound and gaged. He was a skinny man, he was as dark as Ororo and his hair just as long, but in think black braids. Tied to his back was the spear, despite its presence the fact that Mesmaro did not know how to use it set Toad a little bit at ease. Jester used her power to levitate the poor man so that he was at eye level with the demented master of minds.

You see when I try to use Jester here to enter his mind and get the information I need, all we could see was an image of your comrade. I've tried other mutants, even miss Grey here but I still received the same results. So lets get this reunion under way and once I have my new powers, then the fun can really start.

Again, you're losing point on original lines here Messy, but go ahead and wake him up. With a heavy sigh he glanced up at Logan and gave him a smile. Guess I've gone as far as I could go, wouldn't you say so snow bunny. Logan was puzzled at his words, did this cowardly pathetic mutant just call him snow bunny? And what confused him more was that what he said had felt more like a code. What ever game frog boy was playing, he new that his chance to attack was coming up.

With a snap of his fingers the poor man's eyes opened, slowly as if waking from a dream. In an instant his eyes where darting threw the room trying to figure out why and how he had arrived there.

It's ok Alex, relax.

Ok how is it you know all these people, you don't know anyone.

Shut up Pietro!

No not till someone explains to me how this lower than dirt loser suddenly knows all these other people and is the secret to some super mutant power charger.

Pietro I swear to God if I could use my powers right now, I would create a rift so powerful it would send you flying clear to the next county!

I heard you where suffering at the Brotherhood, but it seems your stories where being kind to your team mates.

And they say I never do anything nice for them. As Toad and Alex shared a moment at Pietro and Lance's expense Mesmaro was losing his patience as the room started to fill with his tension.

Ok Messy there is only one way to get that information from Alex and thats to let him use his power on me.

Do you think I'm some fool,

Yes but thats beside the point right now.

Mesmaro was growing more and more impatient with Toad's little one liners, while everyone else was shocked at his lack of fear and the fact that he had not used the term yo since they where taken.

Look Alex can only use his power threw physical contact, just let him touch me for a sec, and I guarantee the results will be both shocking and amazing. I just have one other request.

Which is?

Help me out of this armor.

What?

Ok so you're not gonna let the mutant use his power and receive the most powerful mutant weapon of our time, and you're not gonna help your only obstacle out of the only armor they have.

With a smart ass smile, Toad knew he had won. Mesmaro did as requested and removed Toad's gray armor. All he had left where his yellow and green leotard and a pair of black shorty shorts. As Mesmaro set the armor down he instructed Jester to bring Alex closer. Alex now had control over his right arm, but Mesmaro and Jester where too far from him for him to make contact. As he floated in front of Toad a look of deep concern came over him.

Its alright my friend, it has to be done.

With a single tear falling from his eye, Alex slammed his hand against Toad's chest, as a blood curdling scream engulfed the building.

-----So here is my first attempt at a fanfiction, all I ask for is that please no flames but I would love constructive criticism. I own nothing except Jester and Alex.

Let me know if this story is still worth writing, thanks.-----


	4. Chapter 4

---Hey y'all, *glee* chapter 4, and maybe some questions will be answered. Who is screaming, What is Toad's connection to these 2 new mutants, Will Pietro ever get over himself or will Lance proceed with the kicking of the ass. Stay tune to find out.

I own nothing but Jester, Alex, the new Toad and this story idea. Yes I know I made Mesmaro a little more clownish then seen in the episodes, but I was tired of all the villains being so stern and uptight.

Rated M for cursing, blood and ecchi scenes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very force of Toad's screams could cause pity in even Magneto, and the cause for his screams were easy to see. The very flesh on Toad's body was changing, bones could be seen reforming in his body, his entire bone and muscle structure was changing. The others now knew why he had asked for his armor to be removed. As he thrashed about on the wall in pure pain, the wall itself was getting a fresh coat of blood paint. At one point his bone in his arm pierced out of his flesh, re molded itself, and his skin spread and reformed around it. It was at this moment of shock that Mesmaro lost temporary control over Jester, and her mental intensity keeping everyone to the walls loosened. This was the time Logan had been waiting for.

Elf!

In an instant Nightcrawler teleported in and teleported Logan out. He then returned the enraged mutant behind Mesmaro, who successfully stabbed all three of his claws into his right arm. With the intense pain Mesmaro lost full control over Jester, who's telepathic control also dissolved over the other mutants.

What the....how did I......WHAT IS THIS!

As the psychic mutant regain control over her own mind her questions toward her location and more importantly her new outfit simply demanded an answer. Unfortunately before she could gain any answers her eyes found Alex, crying and shaking on the floor in front of a fallen Toad.

Alex! What happened!

As she ran to the aid of the poor mutant, all she was met with was his traumatized eyes. With the tears still flowing, Alex found that any verbal sound refused to leave his mouth. The most he could do was gaze over at the cowardly injured mutant, completely surrounded by the most powerful mutants also in the room.

He...Toad....forced....OH GOD, HOW CAN SHE EVER FORGIVE ME!!! As Jester tried to console the unstable mutant, her eyes then made contact with Mesmaro's, he only smirked. With a blue aura engulfing the hands and arms of the female mutant, a super charge of pure rage and telepathy was aimed and released to the man who had caused her so much pain. By force Jester had restrain the xmen and brotherhood from any attempt to stop her attack or save Mesmaro. The shear intensity of her attack could be felt even before it made contact. As it came closer Mesmaro could already feel the pain, his clothing and flesh started to rip from his body as he could do nothing to stop the attack. When it seemed that Mesmaro was finally going to meet his end a blue spiral vortex appeared behind him, as two metal arms grabbed and pulled him in. The blue attack only came in contact with the wall that Mesmaro stood in front of, at least it was a wall earlier. As the smoke cleared from the psychic attack, the psychotic, menacing laugh of Mesmaro filled and echoed threw the building.

Minus another ten points for a cliché exit Messy.

All eyes were on the provider of this new voice. In the puddle of blood in front of Alex, was a damaged form that caused great confusion amongst the others. Where should be the weak and scrawny Toad, now sat what looked like a petite young woman. It was hard to tell, since his/her hair had grown slightly longer and covered half of her/his face. The costume was drenched in blood but then they all noticed it hugged the curves of two breast and thighs that were not there hours before. Bobby was the first to try and break the silence.

Uh Toad, is that you dude?

A smile formed on the lips of the current confusion in the room, and as she answer she gave a slight chuckle.

Well yes and no, but for the future I do have one request.

As she spoke she raised her less blood covered hand to sweep away her hair and reveal her true face.

I would prefer if you didn't call me "dude" anymore.

It was at this moment that every teen boy in the room felt his heart beat. Despite the blood and the look of exhaustion on her face, looking back at the was one of the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Unfortunately the boys could not enjoy the new beauty they had found.

It seemed that Forge, in a dazed state at seeing the new Toad from the security room, had accidentally hit the emergency self destruct button. All Toad could think of as she clutched the spear, while being carried at full speed by Logan with the others in tow, all she could think of was, why do all the top secret facilities always have a self destruct button in the most easy to hit spots.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Well there it is, what did yah think?

How did Toad become a knockout?

Will I ever reveal her connection between Alex and Jester?

Will Mesmaro ever stop losing points?

I would love to hear your reviews, let me know how I'm doing-----


	5. Chapter 5

Well I finally made an update, for those who read and like my story sorry for the delay. Between transferring to a new college and dealing with 5 out of 8 of my family members getting sick I really didn't have the time.

Well enough of my excuses, on with the story!

* * *

So here is my first attempt at a fanfiction, all I ask for is that please no flames but I would love constructive criticism. I own nothing except Jest, Alex and the new Toad. Rated M for cursing, blood and ecchi scenes.

As all the mutants flew off in the Blackbird, the new Toad had instructed Forge on the longitude and latitude to their new destination. As Toad tried to ease some of the pain in her arms by stretching them out, she could feel all eyes on her and waited to see who would break the silence. As the Blackbird started to fly over the Pacific Ocean, Logan was the first to speak.

So you feel like giving us some answers?

Well first don't you think you should give me some questions.

Logan was not pleased with her little one-liners, so beast thought it best to engage in the conversation.

Perhaps introductions would be best.

Good choice, but first does this thing have a shower?

Shower?

Yes its part of a bathroom, where preferable hot water comes out of the wall, its very useful in removing large amounts of blood from one's body.

As she spoke she motioned to her now stained uniform. The wet material clung to her and the cold confine of the craft was not helping if she was trying to be modest. Blob, Bobby and Kurt turned their heads from gazing at her now protruding female pair. Scott felt it necessary to smack Pietro to peal his perverted eyes away.

Sorry but we don't, but maybe we could find you some new clothes.

Ah, don't worry I'll just clean up my way.

Toad then made her way to the side of the jet, towards its side door.

Look here, we've waited long enough. Either tell us who you are, or I'll push you out of this plane myself. And lets just say the chances of anyone coming to save you aren't to high.

With a slight smile she opened the door, and hung on to its side with her arms and legs as she turned and stared at Logan.

Really? Tell you what, I bet you fifty big ones, that the instant I jump out of your pretty little plane, you, Scott, Jean and Ms. Ororo will scream, order someone to catch me, and when they do which they will, you Logan with give me the biggest bear hug in pure public and even shed a tear.

The other mutant had a solid minute of silence. Then Blackbird was filled with the laughter of young mutants. Even Logan gave a smile. As he walked closer to the female mutant who seemed to know him "oh so well" he made his statement very clear, as his face was less then an inch away from hers.

Listen girly, there is no way in this hell or the next that, that will ever happen.

What ever you say "Chico De Lindo" and with a kiss on his nose, she gracefully back flipped out of the jet and doved into the ocean.

As a stunned Logan stared at the now vacant door way, Bobby tried to see if he was ok. Bobby had never seen anyone talk to Logan without fear or respect, but too have anyone even touch Logan with something other than a punch or a kick was another matter. As soon as he had his hand on Logan's shoulder, he never could've imagined what would happen next.

Hey Logan are you...

ICE BLOCK NOW, GO NOW! GET DOWN THERE AND BRING HER BACK UP HERE!

Logan now had both his hands on Bobby's shoulders. His fingers where digging so much into his skin, Bobby just knew there where going to be very deep bruises. After the initial shock of Logan's new demeanor Bobby noticed something new in his instructor. His eyes, his eyes where filled with pure fear. Before he could gather his mind back to reality, both Jean and Scott had freed him from Logan's grasp. With both mutants at his side they lead him towards the door.

Please Bobby, get her up here!

Jean was on the verge of tears as she pleaded with him. Bobby made an ice bridge that spiraled down towards the ocean below then. What ever was going on all he knew was that he had to get that girl back up to the jet.

* * *

* * *

Well here it is, not my favorite chapter but its a set up chapter.

* * *

Encase anyone is wondering, Toad called him "cute boy", and please no comments on how its wrong in Spanish. I'm taking Spanish soon so I'll know for sure. So why does Scott, Logan, Jean and Ororo care about Toad, and will I ever reveal her name, yes in the next chapter, yes in the next chapter definitely.

* * *

* * *

Wow I like to use , don't I? ,,,,,,,,,,,,:D,,,,,,,,,,,,, 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Back

Big thanks to Lunamirror and Foxfire222 for their reviews. I feel loved :D

So here's the new chapter and it will start to answer some of the questions that have been building. So enjoy and please review.

God the wind felt so good. As she dove down to the ocean below, she felt she had deserved this pleasure. As she dove gracefully into its waters she felt something she hadn't for a long time, happiness. The water was cool and converting. This was her element, her home. Just as Ange felt at home in the sky, so she felt in the water. The tropical fish swam by in a rainbow of color, all aquatic creatures felt safe near her so she could get closer than most people. As she gazed up, she saw her favorite part of the ocean. The rays from the sun reflecting threw the waters, was the greatest form of beauty. A beauty that she could enjoy while others had to settle for recreated images, not the real thing. She gently scrubbed the blood from her body and clothes. It wouldn't be long until the sharks caught the scent and would make their way to her location. With a heavy heart she started to swim towards the ocean's surface. She knew that Logan would have someone come for her before the sharks could come for a snack. She so desperately wanted to stay. She had been in that hideous "Toad" form for three years, three long years of pain and torture. Three years being separated from her family, having to play the fool and take all the abuse with it. For three years she died a little inside each day for the creature she had to pretend to be, but know she was going home. With the the new truth staring at her she swam faster, she was going home. As her head breached the sea's barrier she was greeted with Ice Man spiraling down to pick her up.

Hey, what kept you.

Logan's freak out for one.

Yah he does that, would've thought he'd get better with that over the years.

How long have you known him?

Give me a lift and I'll tell you all everything back on the bird.

With a friendly smile he gave his hand to help her on to his ice bridge. As her hand touched his, he felt a small shock. He could feel his face start to heat up, luckily his ice shell hid his blush. Bobby then extended the bridge to take them both back to the Backbird, enjoying every moment he had the young she-mutant held his arm for support. The second he reached the Blackbird's door he had just enough time to blink before his joy was snatched from him. Before he tried to complain he noticed who it was who took her from him. The site was one he thought he would have the chance to see. Logan had the new Toad locked in a great bear hug, with tears rolling off his cheeks. As he kissed her on her forehead and held her close, the setting was too intense to break up.

Don't you ever do that to me again.

No one said a word but Pietro tried to film the moment on his phone, which Storm destroyed with a bolt of lightning before joining Logan in the hug. Jean and Scott also joined in, completely covering the petite mutant.

Ok you guys I've missed you too, but all this love is suffocating me.

As they all stared to release her, all that was left was Logan.

And you know you still ow me fifty bucks right.

Logan merely gave a smirk and with a grunt patted her head.

So is anyone going to tell us whats going on? Lance had been patience, but his was very limited.

Sure kid, meet Talise.......my daughter.

* * *

Bum bum bum, did y'all see that coming :D a little short but the next will be longer than the other chapters. So next chapter I promise to tell how she is and what she looks like. So leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to the last chapter I got some great reviews, and even a cookie :D well like I said this chapter is going to be longer to make up for my laziness in the last 2. so enjoy, leave me a review and thanks you all who care enough to tell me what they think.

I own nothing blah blah blah

Talise kicks ass blah blah blah

Enjoy

Before Talise could respond to the numerous questions she knew had to be swarming in the minds of her fellow mutants she was captured again in Jean's embrace.

I can't believe you went threw with it, I misted you so much!

How could you miss me, you didn't even know I was gone.

Yah exactly how did that happen?

Lance was not the only one scratching his head but was the first to verbally seek an answer.

Oh it was real simple, see three years ago I went undercover into Magneto's new mutant group. Since I had to become a member of what was sure to be a rival of the future xmen I had to find a way that they would not give away my identity of take it easy on me. So by using Jean and Prof. X we planted a psychic implant into the minds of the Xmen to basically block all memories of me ad it could only be lifted by a verbal and physical trigger. Get it?

Uhhhhh

Ok Freddy its like this, before I became "Toad" I made all the Xmen forget me and when I called Logan "Chico De Lindo" and kissed him on the nose, it sent the signal for them all to remember me again.

So why did your "dad" send you under cover for three years?

Well Speedy it was only sappost to be for one year but I stayed for an extra two.

At this point Pietro was walking closer and coming to eye level with the mysterious mutant, who kept a straight face for the immediate Speedy rant that was coming.

Why, why would you stay for three years! I was the only one who knew if anything was going on with Magneto, AND I BARELY KNEW ANYTHING! Did you like getting abused daily or something? I'm the fastest guy around and there was no way you could have followed me around and find out anything about Magneto's plans. So why on earth did you stay with us for three years?

Because I love you guys and wanted to make sure you where ok.

Pietro was in a state of shock. No woman had ever said she loved him, even if it was a joke. The indulgent mutant was even starting to blush, which did not go unnoticed.

When Talise saw the shock in his face, a Cheshire Cat smile formed on hers.

Pietro are you blushing, thats so cute!

Talise then proceeded to grab his face and kiss his cheek, making him blush even more.

Jean and Scott erupted in laughter, to the full extent of Pietro's pain, as Talise left him to finish the rest of her explanations. She the made her way to a wall in the Blackbird, and with three taps opened a secret compartment with a set of clean clothes for her.

Another mental suggestion, the others knew to do this for me until I came back.

Talise saw the look of confusion an answered before anyone could ask. She couldn't have found the clothes sooner, her uniform was ripped into two sections. She then grabbed her top section and started to undress. Once her mid back was visible Jean ran over and pulled her shirt back down.

YOU'RE A GIRL AGAIN, YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE IT!!

Sorry Jean, old habits die hard.

Jean then lead Talise behind a door for her to change properly.

It was then that Scott noticed Pietro had another cellphone, now with a rather sexy picture of Talise. Where the hell this kid kept all those phones was beyond him.

As Pietro gazed at his new prize he noticed some marks on her back.

Hey Toa.. I mean Talise, what are these scars on your back?

Oh those are when my dad tried to kill me.

Logan was too busy taking a screen call from Professor X to notice the look of shock, fear and rage in the young mutants. Blob himself looked like he was about to charge Logan right out the jet.

No, not Logan, my biological dad.

It was at this time that Talise emerged with her new outfit, as well as the first time anyone had a chance to get a good look at her.

She had a simple ensemble of shorts and a pink cami, with a Hello Kitty Frog image no less. Her hair was no longer a grimy swamp brown, but a deep chocolate brown with two deep green strikes, it created a sense of a healthy tree thriving with life. But her eyes, those where the show stoppers. The had changed from a sickly pale yellow into two orbs of solid gold. Her outfit was a little small but then again its hard to get clothing sizes for a girl when she's morphed into another form.

Ahh much better, a little snug but i'll fit it later.

You look.....girly.

Well Freddy I am a girl.

Yah, how did that happen again?

Oh, yah intro time.

As she made her way over to her mutant friends who sat quietly, Talise knew it was time to introduce her dear friends and help with more pieces to the puzzle.

This is Olivia Gibson, a.k.a. Jester. Her powers are telekinesis, telepathy and she can form psychic energy into either shields or into psychic blast like you all saw back at that base. We call her Jester cause she's a comedian and she does what the original jesters did. They where the only people in the kingdom who where allowed to insult the king, to remind him he was human and to keep him humble. Back before I went undercover she played that role in our group.

And lets face it, I really like the bells.

Olivia took a moment to shake her hair erupting in jingles and giggles threw out the Blackbird.

And this dark, hansom hero is Alexander Nabeki, a.k.a. Reform. He can change your entire body structure, even your DNA into something different, but only if he touches you. I've know Alex for about eight years so if anyone messes with him, well lets just say I can be worst than Logan on a bad day.

As Talise gave Alex a little hug, Nightcrawler's mind was working.

'vait you mean you've been friends since you 'vere nine?

Yup, oh and that reminds me blue wonder, this is for you.

She then handed Kurt a medium manila envelope with a thick wax seal, in dark blue with a wolf head en beaded in it.

'Vhat it dis?

This my friend is from your dad.

My Da?

Yah, nice guy, sucks at poker, but still a nice guy.

But vhy?

Well I knew I would be meeting up with you, like Prof. X could turn you down when you came into your powers, so anyway I promised him that I would give this to you and look out for you.

So that's vhy you became my little annoying uh...rival?

Well yah I needed a way to stay close to you and it was either be your annoying shadow or boyfriend.

Talise then came closer to eye level with Kurt as they both held an end of the envelope.

Damn, if I would've known how cute you where I would done the alternative.

A deep shade of purple blush now engulfed poor Kurt's face as Logan bopped Talise on the head.

Hey come on dad I was just kidding, i'm telling Xavier on you.

Yah well anyway, where are we going and what's this other group you're talking about.

It was clear that Pietro was getting jealous that Kurt was now getting Talise's attention and was trying to change the subject.

Well see this is why I bring a psychic with me, if Jester will be so kind, i'm going to do something that not even the Xmen have done.

With an encouraging thumbs up, Jester extended her hand and as her eyes glew blue everyone on the jet where taking in.

It was a strange new plane, like swimming in a shadow but everyone could see clearly. Just then Talise gracefully floated down from the nothingness. As everyone else tried to scramble for some stability, Talise maintained a form that made it clear that she had definitely done his before.

Welcome boys and girls.

T what have you done know!

I'll pretend that was in a nicer tone Scott, but to answer what i'm sure you all are thinking, we are in my mind in my memory void.

Your memory?

Yes, you are all going to see my story and see how I meet these people and how Logan became my dad.

Now we've all seen the movies so you all know the rules. No one can see or hear you, you will pass threw objects so don't freak, and please keep your arms inside the memory sequence at all times, object that are lost during the tour will most likely end up on ebay, enjoy.

Well here it is, now in the next chapter everyone is in Talise's memory except Reform and Jester, someone has to watch the jet. Kinda think of A Christmas Carol when he went back in time and saw everything as it was but no one saw him and things passed right threw him. So until stated everything will be in the past but Talise will keep track of the time skips so it will be easy to follow.

So what guy do you think Talise should try first, Bobby, Pietro or Fred, or if you guys have another favorite let me know.

Hope everybody likes the story so far, if anyone has any suggestions leave a review.

Again big thanks to lunamirrior and foxfire222


	8. Chapter 8

Well here it is chapter 8, I can't believe I got this far. Well like I said in chapter 7 everyone is in Talise's memories. They will only move forward in the time line and she will explain everything thats going on, and she will make it clear when the memory trip is over.

Big thanks to foxfire222, lunamirrior and tenderfoot for their reviews.

Please enjoy and let me know how i'm doing.

I own nothing but Talise, Reform and Jester. Rated M for bad words, ecchi scenes and very dark moments.

After Talise had given everyone the proper instructions for their current situation, the dark void started to change. The sky became a rich pure cloudless blue. The ground was a perfect shade of green and the air itself smelled of pure spring. On one side of the field a huge mansion came into view. Huge arched windows graced its imperial walls as an aura of class and regality beamed from it's precious stones. The trees that outlined the property were covered in pink blossoms that fell like pink snow and scented the air, with a scent that no man could ever duplicate. A black gate set the border for the entire estate and on its seven foot gate doors a solid gold T was set in the middle to state its owner's claim.

God I hated that gate.

Everyone had been so wrapped up in the shear beauty of the estate they all nearly forgot why the were seeing it in the first place. Many heads turned to see Talise with a morose look on her face as she saw the first stop on her past.

But it looks like a safe place to live, and its so beautiful.

A prison is a prison Kitty, no matter how beautiful it may be. That gate was made to keep me in and hide the family secret.

I don't like understand, why did they hide you?

Follow me to the back yard and I'll show you.

As the others followed her to the back yard, they noticed that the air was no longer snowing just pink petals. A graceful array of bubbles now were joining the petals. The bubbles were not only transparent with an aurora glazed but bubbles in every shape, size and color floated by. There where yellow ones that smelled like apples, blue ones in the shape of little birds, purple ones that trailed like caterpillars, each one more enchanting then the last. In the middle of the yard, next to a rose garden, a little girl danced. Her lite brown pigtails were like a teddy bear and her blue eyes where as lite as the sky. She danced around her creations in a pure white dress with a large bow on her back to complete her image of purity. With her hands cupping the side of her mouth she blew out and as she did several purple bubbles flew out, each in the shape of a butterfly.

Aw, who's dat little princess.

That would be me. I was a cute four year old wasn't I!

But how Cher, do you have powers so early?

Oh, i'm a metamorphic mutant.

I'm sorry?

Ok there are three types of mutants.

The first is just your basic mutant, they tend to get their powers during puberty and/or during a time of emotional stress. Like Scott got his as he fell out of his parents falling plane where as Evan got his just cause puberty told him too.

The second type are called X based mutants, mutants who are born with powers like Kurt or Juggernaut.

The third are called metamorphic mutants. Think of us like a butterfly, we go threw three completely different forms as we become adults. My first form, or my caterpillar form, is what you see now. My hair and eyes were different and my powers were bubbles. I could change their shape, color, scent and even the air trapped inside of them but that was it.

So what was your second form Cher?

You'll see Cajun, just enjoy the story cause here comes the main characters.

Just as Talise spoke two figures had also made their way to the back yard. One was a stern looking man with a dark suite and an even darker stare. The other was a rather petite woman, with long blond hair and eyes that matched the younger Talise. This two were complete opposites, one was kind and relaxing while the other created fear by his shear presence. The woman then made her way across the crisp grass over to the young girl.

Mommy look I made this for you!

The little mutant then handed her mother a multicolored bubble in the shape of a lily. It was amazing that a child so young could craft something with such detail but to also have it scented as though mother nature herself had created it, was truly impressive.

I see, sweetheart its wonderful. Mommy will treasure it.

The woman than gave a smile that was warmer than the spring sun above.

What did I tell you about this rubbish. We have guessed coming soon and what will happen if they see this?

It was at this time that the man had walked over and crushed the bubble in his stern hands. The others could see the tears that where making their way to the child's eyes.

I'm doing this for your own good. If anyone saw this, there would be nothing I could do. They would hunt you down and Papa could do nothing. My reputation would be destroyed, I would lose everything. All of our lives would be ruined because of your carelessness. Now come inside and clean yourself up, you need to look proper for our guesses. I don't need to tell you how important this meeting is, do I.

No sir.

Talise spoke in a timid voice as she followed her father to the house. Her mother tried to convert her with a smile. It helped a little but all could see, her father's words where to deep to heal. Her mother than whispered in her ear.

Your father may have popped the bubble but now he's gonna have to spend the evening with mister Nakamura smelling like a valley of lilies. The you mutant let out a gleeful laugh and hugged her mother tightly.

Ah mom always knew how to make me feel better, and dad always knew how to ruin every bit of happiness I had. Shall we follow them into the house.

As they came closer Gambit held out his had to the opened door.

Ladies first Cher.

Why thank you.

A flirty smile was now fixed on Talise's face as a furious frown now was on Pietro. Using his speed he went behind Gambit.

Better lay off Swamp Rat, this a fight you've got no chance at.

That a fact there? Well I don't see her smiling at you friend.

With the final witty remark Gambit followed the others as Pietro was left at the door. The challenge had been made and a fight for a certain mutant had begun.

Well what do yah think?

Again this is just the first chapter of her past, trust me it gets better (well for the readers not Talise)

Please leave reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody, welcome to chapter 9, which is 8 chapters longer than I ever though I'd get. So everyone is still in Toad's memories and she will make it clear when there is a change. I know memory change/ time travel time-line can be confusing so I'm trying to make it as easy as possible to follow.

Hope you all enjoy.

As they entered the house of Talise's past, each second was more impressive than the last. The hallways of the house were lined with gold and other precious elements, creating an air of wealth.

Yah, daddy wanted people to be stunned when they came over, he actually had the hallways cleaned twenty times a day so that no matter when someone came over they would be impressed.

As they continued down the hall Pietro noticed the walls started to change. The decorations were changing into different objects and the very shape of the room was being altered.

Don't worry people, the memory is just changing.

Hey T, v'hat exactly does your dad do?

He's an arms dealing, mainly in organized crime.

A v'hat?!

Thats right blue wonder, this very house was paid with the blood of millions. See he had an arranged marriage to my mom, who hates the family business I might add, and he kept her around because to still have your first wife around, who is beautiful and loyal is a huge status boost in the mob world. She would've left years ago but she had me and my dad would never let me go.

Gambit made his way behind to Talise and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing his mouth to her ear.

Not to sound rude "mon petit amour" but why would your daddy not let you go?

Simple "pas si séparé" a daughter is an under dweller's greatest weapon.

Do tell.

See a woman is most loyal to the first man in her life, her father. When she gets married, most likely in an arranged marriage, she's like a spy for her father who will tell him everything and sacrifice her husband to help him.

So your daddy wanted you, as a weapon?

You got it, in fact the people coming over tonight was to be my future husband and father-in-law.

Just as Talise finish the room was completely altered into a study room. The lighting was dim with the only source coming from a grand fireplace. The room was a chamber of dark masculinity with swords, cigars and stuffed fierce animals covering the walls and tables. In a black leather arm chair sat Talise's father and on an ottoman to his direct left side sat Talise. He was now in a black suit with a blood red undershirt, with his dark aura he could have been mistaken for Satan in front of the fire. His apparent prisoner, gloomy looking Talise, was in a dark green kimono with pink lotus blossoms popping out of the fabric. With her painted face and perfect pigtailed hair she looked like a porcelain doll, a very sad little doll. Across from them, in another black armchair, was a middle aged Japanese man. The most shocking feature of this man was the deep scar across his left eye and his missing right arm. He was tall and slender, with a sinisterly sharp pointed goti. Between the two dismal fathers, it was hard to tell who was the true Satan. To his right stood his son, who showed the same potential. He had slightly long, ink black hair tied in a ponytail. The young man, no older than six, was dressed in a black suit with red pin stripes that was a miniature version to what his father was wearing. The boy was too young to have any battle scars but he had a feature that would last a lifetime. His eyes, his eyes where not dark and empty like his father's but were a perfect ice blue. Who ever he gazed at, he could fire an icy dagger that could strike your very soul, as the light of the fire danced in his eyes he seemed to enjoy seeing the wood burn to ash.

Lance placed a protective arm around kitty, even though this was only a memory and the men could not hurt them, they still left a sense to be feared.

Who's the future psychopath of America?

Well the grown man is Katashi Nakamura, the leader of the third branch of the Yakuza, the Japanese mafia. The boy who my father intended me to marry is Aoihiko Nakamura, his only son. Katashi wanted the best for his little prince, hell his name even means "blue prince".

Wait your dad wanted you to marry the mob?!

First rule about my birth dad, nothing should surprise you. This is a man who sold m96 rifles to ten year olds in third would countries. All these guys saw was the prize they were getting. Nakamura saw his son getting a perfect bride who knew how to act in this "particular" family business and my dad saw himself getting one of the biggest allies in all of Asia.

The mutants were interrupted by a hellish voice, as Talise's father started to speak.

Well my dear friend what do you think, my little Talise would make a fine bride for your Aoihiko. How fitting that the "blue prince" should receive a "lovely water".

With a creepy grin Katashi narrowed his eyes towards the young lady at her father's side. Talise made sure to keep her eyes to the floor, the only way to protect herself from any of the males' gazes.

It is very rare to find such a prize in this day and age. Especially with all those filthy mutants popping up. The simple fact that your daughter is so clean only adds to her beauty and value.

Hear that, now what do you say to mister Nakamura.

Talise than stood from the ottoman and bowed in respect with a little "thank you"escaping her lips, but her eyes never left their spot.

I see you've trained her well Talbot, perhaps we should move up the wedding age sooner. In japan the groom must be at least 18 to be legally married so she would be 16, is that acceptable?

Why of course, by that time I'll make sure she is fully educated to be a proper wife for your son. Besides better to get them on their feet as soon as possible, Aoihiko can't be expected to rule a great empire without a loyal lovely lady by his side.

As the fathers shared a laugh, Talbot placed a had on his daughter's head. Gambit, who still had his arms around Talise, felt a shiver overtake her as the memory played out. It was still unclear to him why this man scared her so much, all he could do now was to tighten his embrace to give her at least a small ounce of support. After a few moments she was able to calm down.

That night was sappost to set my future, if everything went to plan I would have married Aoihiko by now and lived a happy life of being a mob boss' wife. All I would have to do is hide my bubble powers, which really wouldn't be that hard, and just pray that my kids wouldn't be born with powers or at least receive powers that could help the Yakuza. But of course that night nothing went according to plan.

As she finished the room then changed again. This time it was clear they were in a little girl's room. The large golden canopy bed and the huge pile of plush stuffed animals in the corner only confirmed their location. Threw the large window, everyone could see it was dark with a heavy thunderstorm concerning the sky. The only think louder than the thunder was the tortured blood curdling scream erupting from the heart of the room.

So what do y'all think. In case y'all where wondering, here are some translations.

mon petit amour = my little love

pas si séparé = not so discrete

and their names mean

Talise = Lovely Water

her dad's name is Talbot = Messenger of Destruction

Katashi = Firmness

Aoihiko = Blue Prince

So leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for all the reviews, here's the next chapter.

I'm trying to get another chapter out this week because I'm going on a cruise this week and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post a new one. Pray my boat doesn't get pirated :D we're not going in that area but you never know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jester, Reform and my new idea of Toad.

* * *

---Warning--- this is a dark and painful chapter.

Even though they saw something similar less than half an hour ago, there was nothing to prepare them for what they now witnessed. Her body was once again changing, this time from a princess, into an abomination. Her bones were increasing and decreasing in different area, her skin stretching and breaking to try and cover her poor form. The poor child thrashed about in painful spasms on her bed, ripping everything she touched to shreds, her primitive instincts telling her to attack anything to stop the pain. Even her lovely hair was not spared, as she ripped it from her scalp The vibrant blood trickled into her eyes, the slight sting was a joke compared to the rest of her body.

Several of the mutants were either pale of sickly green. Kitty's face was hidden behind a flood of tears, it broke her heart to see anyone in pain but a child always hurt more. She made her way over and tried to place a converting hand to help convert Talise in her time of pain, only to have it phase right threw the thrashing child. With a boom louder than the thunder outside, both parents entered to see why their child felt the need to scream. With a scream of terror, Talise's mother ran to her daughter's side while her father merely stood in the door way, too shocked at his daughter's body to even move.

Talise, TALISE! What....what's happening to you?!

Mommy, Mommy...It hurts...IT HURTS SO MUCH. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!!!

Her cries fell on deaf ears as her transformation continued. Her eyes turned blue to a muddy gray, her remaining hair turned into a swampy green, and her healthy peach skin transformed into a color similar to a plague victims. Once he had regained his composure, Talbot pushed past his wife and carried out the creature that was once his daughter.

So I'm guessing Cher, that was your "second form" yes?

Are all of them that horrible, what kind of the God would force that hell on a child.

Toad released herself from Gambit's embrace and made her way over to Kitty. She then wrapped her arms around Kitty's waist and placed her head under her chin, similar to a child hugging and converting a parent.

Its OK Kitty-Cat, I'm fine remember. This is all in the past, there was nothing you or anyone could have done.

Kitty, now calm and collective, wrapped her arms around Talise to return the hug. As the two female mutants a sweet embrace, Lance couldn't help noticing that Pietro's phone had captured this charming image.

Pietro! You can't take a perverted picture of this!

If I give you a copy, then can I?

.....................Give me a 2 wallet sizes........................

As Talise and Kitty separated, unaware of the boy's new prize, the the scene changed again. This time into the familiar study that Talise's wedding was planed earlier. This time instead of sitting by her father's side, Talise laid sprawled on the floor still shaking from her transformation. Her mother has tenderly rubbing her head, trying with all her might to convert her poor child. Her father on the other hand was poking the fire, gazing at it's brilliant flames as if waiting for it to tell him what to do next. All the other mutants knew not to say a word as a painful discussion began to unfold between Toad's parents.

This is all your fault.

What?

You heard me, you DISGUSTING WHORE!(he than slammed he hand across the fireplace mantel, shattering vases, urns and other priceless artifacts in the process)

Everyone in my family has been normal, BUT THEN I GET STUCK WITH YOU! I looked away when you gave me a daughter, and even when you gave her this, this...disease I still forgave you. (Talbot made his way over to his wife and with a clean swipe of the back of his hand sent her flying from her daughter's side)

Do you think Nakamura will allow this, THING as his new daughter-in-law?(he than picked up the battered woman by her shirt's collar, lifting her up so high that her shoes were an inch above the floor).

**SLAP**

His hand meet the right of her face.

**SLAP, SLAP**

Back in forth his hand met either side of her face, blood leaking from her nose as tears feel from her eyes.

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS HAS DONE! THERE IS NO WAY TO HIDE THIS CREATURE, I'LL BE A LAUGHING STOCK! THIS WILL RUIN ME.

(his hands clasped around her neck, causing the petite woman gasping for air.)

daddy.....stop...I'm....

SHUT UP! I'M NOT YOUR FATHER! You're an abomination, a Freak! You're worthless just like your....

it was at this time Talbot realized his wife was no longer fighting for air. Her arms were dropped to her sides and her once blue eyes were blood red. Talbot released his grip as her lifeless body feel to the floor. Still stunned by his action he walked back to the fireplace, asking the fire was to do next.

Daddy.......is mom....mommy ok.

She's gone.

(with a speed that almost seemed mutant, Talbot grabbed the red hot fire poker and spun around to his frail injured daughter)

AND I TOLD YOU I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!

Talbot then forced the poker on to his unsuspecting daughter. Even though it was just a memory the scent of burnt flesh meet everyone.

BAM BAM BAM

her father repeatedly beat his daughter in the back, each time burning her flesh and causing her screams to echo threw the halls of the house. In a fit of rage, Pietro ran to Talbot and attempted to punch the monster. Trying with failed attempts to stop the madman from further injuring the helpless mutant.

Stop it you BASTURD!

Talbot, still fueled by rage tossed aside the poker and grabbed a piece of the broken vase. He took the sharp instrument and plunged it into his daughter's back repeatedly. An offset of blood phased threw the head of Pietro, the shock of her blood coming in almost contact with his face was the only thing stopping the speedy mutant from attacking. As the others continued to watched the man stab his daughter, the memory scene started to fade to black.

Everyone was in a state of paralyzed fear. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw, the pain of a little girl having to hid who she was, seeing her future lost to her father's selfish wishes, the painful transformation brought on by her mutation, and finally witnessing not only her mother's death at the hands of her father, but the same man who's job in life was to protect her but to also have her death nearly brought on by him.

Before anyone could speak the scene changed. This time a nearly lifeless Talise was being dragged down a hall. She was held by either arm by men dressed in black, protective suits. Their faces were hidden behind dark visors, the men were so covered in black that it was impossible to tell if there were really people inside. They carried her down a stone, dungeon like hallway laced with bars and cells. Calls from the poor souls inside those cages could be heard, some asking for food, others asking for water or warmth. As they approach a cell they carelessly threw Talise in it, causing her to land flat on her back. The poor child was in so much pain that she couldn't even scream. All she could do was cry as she drifted off into unconsciousness. Her final thoughts were on the smell of her new location. It was a horrible combination of dirt, waste and something she couldn't figure out.

Death.

The others were so focused on the tragic misfortune playing out in front of them, they nearly for got their host.

You all can smell it too, since that smell is part of my memory that is why you were all able to smell those scents before. I was so inexperienced at the time I didn't know that I was stuck in a place that reeked of dirt, body waste and death. That place, that hell was called Hell's Birth.

Logan was the one most confused. What was he to do now. He knew his daughter had had a hard life with her biological father, but she never gave him details. As a man with a painful past he knew not to try and pry those details from a person, could be enough to push someone over the edge. But this, was he suppose to convert her, and how. She had been betrayed by the first man she ever trusted in her life. What was he to do no. But what caused him the most grief was the simple time line. She was ten years old when he meet her, in that same hell hole. So what kind of tortures had she endured for those six years. As the darkness started to take shape and form, he new the answers were about to make themselves know.

Well what do y'all think?

I'll try and post another chapter before I go on vacation but I can't make any promises. And encase you guys are wondering here is Talise's time line

age:

0-4: lived with her biological family

4: had her first transformation, like she went from a caterpillar into a chrysalis

4-10: was stuck in Hell's Birth

10: met Logan

13-16: went under cover as "Toad" in the brotherhood


	11. Chapter 11

Here's my latest chapter, sorry it took so long but after my vacation I had to move for college.

So I decided that I will not make a new chapter unless I get 3 reviews, thats all people 3 little reviews.

So again I own nothing but my idea for Toad, enjoy and let me know what y'all think

As the frail little mutant laid broken and bleeding on the floor, the cold steel bar doors opened as two men in white uniforms entered followed by a sharp looking woman in a blue suite. Her flaming red hair was tied into a tight bun and as her heels made a loud clapping sound, she left a distinct sense that only a fool would mess with her. Talise was too injured and confused by the day's events to protest as the men began to remove her clothes. One of the men pulled out a clipboard and began to make notes, while the other began to clean the blood from her wounds.

Where......'m ...i

Talise forced the out, to try and gain some understanding of the locations of herself and her father.

You, Miss Tolansky, are the newest addition of Hell's Birth, also known as "Quarantine". You may address me as either Ms. Peirce or Dr. Peirce.

The sharp looking woman stood tall and firm, towing over her new prey. While her men where cleaning the Talise, Ms. Peirce was making mental notes on her. Memorizing where her more critical injuries, the ones that may have a lasting weakness, were located.

Ms. Peirce........I don't...where am......who....

Talking seemed to much for Talise, she either could speak or listen but could not do both.

You should save your strength my dear, it will help you heal faster. Simply listen and I will tell you everything you need to know. And don't worry, those men are also doctors, they're simply cleaning you up and giving you some medicine to help you heal quicker. As I said I am Dr. Peirce, I am the "Worden" of sorts here. Everyone does exactly what I say, and we all get along perfectly. You see my dear, here in Quarantine we take those who are sick and help study to make them and others better.

But I'm.....not.

Oh yes my dear you are. You see you have one of the most extrema disease of all. You are a mutant, a poor ill ridden mutant. Your father tried bravely to help you but, his attempt was naive at best, so he called us. Here you will help with the research to heal and prevent this disease.

My father....would not....abandon me.

Talise tried the shoot the looming doctor a hateful glare, but her head would not allow her to look up.

Oh but he did, in fact he paid us to take you away. And believe me, everything that will happen to you, he knew in advance. I believe his exact words were "She's no longer any use to me, hopefully she'll be some to you". Your father sent you here, to be our guinea pig, to allow us to tare you apart and put you back together until we find a way to stop this.....plague you and your kind are spreading on the world.

HOW DARE YOU! How dare you say such lies about my father! He would never hurt me.

Talise had somehow found the strength the speak up. In fact the "doctors" where having to take notes, clean, heal and hold her down to keep her from launching at the warden.

Oh, because he loves you? Daddy would never hurt his little girl?

To everyone's amazement Talise then erupted into laughter, a laugh that echoed threw Hell and even drowned out the cries of the others in their cells.

My father, LOVE me, you must have him confused. My father would not abandon me, because he has infested too much in me. I am his greatest weapon, once I marry that pompous mafia prince, he will try to use me to control all of Asia, and then once I have children he would try to corrupt them to help his empire, so why would he give that up.

It was then that the warden smiled, a smile so dark that even Satan himself would feel a tingle down his spine.

My dear, it is clear that you have failed to look in a mirror as of late. By all means use mine.

She then pulled out a compact mirror and lowered it so Talise could see herself. As Talise gazed at her reflection, all of Hell could hear her catch her breath. Where a once beautiful girl used to be, so showed a reptilian like creature. Her skin was a dark sewage green, with darker spots randomly laid positioned. Her once blue eyes where now a brownish orange and her had had turned into a tar black. When she went to open her mouth to scream, her now lengthened tongue fell and piled on the floor. It was then that the good lady doctor let a small laugh escape her.

How amusing, that the princess turned into the frog. Well then this has been amusing but seeing as my men have finished cleaning you up for the moment we has best be leaving. I suggest to get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow. Oh and princess, don't even think of trying to escape. We have an honestly policy here so I won't lie to you. If to try to escape we will kill you. If we do not kill you on sight then we will preform such experiments on you that you'd wish you had died earlier. And besides, even if you did manage to get away, where would you go? You really don't have a home go to anymore not do you.

With that last blow o her pride, the Warden left, as Talise curled up on the cold stone floor and cried herself to sleep.

While everyone was so focused on the memory they were watching, a giant pause symbol came into view, as if they where watching a dvd. As the others took a moment to dry their tears, the present Talise took this moment to address her friends and team mates.

Ok so, needless to say a lot happened here. I spent six painful years there, and I don't want to relieve every second. So what I'll do is fast forward a bit and give you guys the quick notes. The Warden and I never really got along, shocker I know. You see that night I got there,once I stopped crying I realized that she was right, there was no home for me to go to. There were no people waiting for me to come home or even to come help me break out. It was then that I figured the only one that would help me, was me. This did not hold over well, seeing as how the Warden like to break people's spirits, I think she had a side job as a dominatrix or something but anyway, as I stayed there I worked on my powers. Basically the set up for "Toad" was my form you see hear, I still can't believe Mystique didn't figure it out I mean I even kept my last name. So to help me get by I learned to use my tongue to get food and stuff from the guards and was even able to use it to give some stuff to the others.

Gross, bread covered in toad spit.

Hey, Speedy McSmart-mouth when you're starving and have a kid, you can't be picky. Mutant families were taken clean off the street and brought here, they wanted to fill their mutant quota first and ask questions later. So anyway 2 years later, while I was having our evening chat with the good Warden(an image of Talise strapped down on a table with wires taped to her head, arms, legs, and the bottom of her feet and two tubes with a yellow and red fluid being pumped into her wrist was shown behind the pause button. The room she was in look straight out of Frankenstein, complete with a large generator and an ominous lever.) she made me a bet, that If I could get into my cell and protect any mutants that they would not be experimented on, but I still would.

Kurt tried to ask another question, if anything to try and get Talise to change the image.

Vhat do you mean, you had to get them in your cell?

Well she wasn't just going to give me anybody to help, I had to figure how to get them in my cell before I laid claim that they where mine to help.

So all you had to do was get a key, easy.

After Pietro spoke, the next image he saw made him wish he hadn't. With her eyes filled with despair she looked down into the black abyss as the images changed and began to play again. This time Talise was curled up in a corner in her cell, stroking her hand that had previously had the strange tubes in. then with a loud clang her cell was opened and a large guard entered. He was as tall as Colossus and with an equal built. After locking the door he came closer to the young mutant.

Aww did the little princess get hurt, I hear that serum reduces mutant powers, and that little shock therapy you got made it so you can't use you legs.(With a sinister smirk he grabbed Talise's face so she was forced to look right at him) That'll make things a lot easier. He then forced her into a full mouth kiss and as she was finally able to move her lips away, the haunting and distinct sound of a zipper coming undone filled the room.

Yah Pietro, it was really easy.

Poor little Talise, and to those who don't get it she's being raped at age six.

Sorry to say the chapters may get darker or just as dark as this. Since I couldn't even imagine how to start writing on how a grown man rapes a six year old I refuse to, so take it as it is or make your own conclusion on what exactly he did to her.

So with that aside, leave a review and let me know how I' doing.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long for an update, with between the job and classes its been hard to find the time to be creative. So please let me know if I haven't lost my touch and leave a review please.

Enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________________________

That bastard. I was his favorite toy, until I finally gave him his dues.

Do I dare ask v'hat dat v'as?

With a devilish smile Talise walked up to Kurt, and with the eyes of Satan glancing out threw her dark hair she spoke to the german.

Have you ever wondered what sound a man makes when his penis is burnt off with acid?

As she spoke a soul wrenching scream echoed threw the dark abyss. And in the same second every male in their group went three shades whiter and their hands inched noticeable closer to instinctively protect their jewels.

Pietro tried to speak up, to break the silence. Little did he know the bomb he was about to egnite with Talise.

So you really burnt if off?

You sound like I went to far.

I...I wouldn't say that, but......

BUT NOTHING!

As she started to explode green lightning began to strike threw the darkness.

THAT BASTARD TOOK THE LAST THING FROM ME!

Aoihiko Nakamura took my future,

My Father took my mother,

Ms. Peirce took my freedom,

And the KING OF ALL ASSHOLES TOOK MY INOCENCE!!!

hey calm down T, I was just...

JUST WHAT!? TRYING TO BE MY FRIEND? When have you ever cared about ANYONE other than yourself Pietro, or and of you brotherhood flunkies. I guess that guard didn't take the last thing from me, YOU ALL TOOK MY IDENTITY! I gave up my life to help you _children _and what did I get? Physical, Mental and any other abuse on a daily basis, all so I could try and save you.

The lightning continued to rage as her once golden eyes emitted and energy of the same color. Then from the darkness blue chain seemed to appear and capture the enraged mutant as a door manifested and opened, allowing the others to escape.

With fluttering eyes the team of mutants found themselves back on the Blackbird, on the ground, each trying to understand what happened.

Wow note to self never make T-girl mad.

Speaking of which were is she?

As they searched they found Talise in a coma like state, being treated by Jester and Reform. Once she seemed to have something under control Jester addressed the group.

Sorry about that, its a side effect of reform's power, once someone goes threw a their body's new form, they can have an identity crisis. Talise was really venting her inner rage and just making the transition from Toad back to Talise.

So that green energy thing was just a mental thing.

Sorry Freddy but that's actually one of her powers and how she earned her mutant name, Wrath.

Wrath?

Yah when she gets really angry she emits this energy and become similar to Juggernaut, only that he has more control over his actions, while her's are empowered until her anger has faded. To help pick up where she left off I guess i'll take over the story.

I was actually the first mutant she saved at Hell's Birth. She was so cute, she had saved my life and didn't relies the full extent of what she did. Once we where in the cell she just stared at me, not sure of what to do. All I could do was laugh and then she followed. I became like a big sister to her and helped her understand what her new deal with the Warden was and how to save as many as we could. (Jester than began to tenderly stroke Talise's hair as she rested. If under different circumstances this would have seemed a sappy sweet scene from a chick flick.) The next mutant she saved was Reform, the poor thing was beaten before he was brought in and was barely alive. It would have been easier to leave him and take in another mutant but she just had to save him and bring him back to perfect health.

During this part Alex, was holding Talise's hand and looking desperately at Talise in hopes of somehow helping her recovery.

I don't know the full story, see we took in a couple with three children and I spent some time helping her take car of them. The father was actually part of the Sacred Seven.

The v'hat?

The Sacred Seven, they where seven mutants who fought back against Hell's Birth and liberated us all. One mutant, not one of the seven but another one we helped, had some vision and said that Seven Sacred mutants would rise up and help liberate not only us but all the mutants in the world, and lead us to paradise.

And T is one of them? Why haven't me or Jean ever heard of this?

Sorry Scott but she made us promise not to tell, she was afraid you may treat her different if you found out she was some "holy savor".

Well I can understand that.

Besides its not just her fault, Logan's one too.

WHAT!

Thats right, say hello to Greed.

V'hy Greed?

Well for one Wrath and Pride where taken, and the term Greed was to demonstrate his greed for fighting, not to mention he was a lot greeder a few years ago, over everything.

A kid can change your priorities in life.

So if you're Greed, and she's Wrath and that other guy was Pride, who were the other four Sacred mutants?

_______________________________________________________________________________

Who are the other mutants?

What are their powers?

And where in the world is the Black Bird taking them.

Find out these things and more in the next chapter.....hopefully :)

comment please.


	13. Chapter 13

So its been awhile and when I read over my last chapter I relies that I really hated it. So I'm redoing it and continuing with the story.

Well hope you all enjoy, please comment and let me know how I'm doing.

So sorry it took so long, but to try and make it up I made a super long chapter, and I am working on the next one to so it should be up in less than a week.

Her head was spinning, so many feelings, so many memories, and the fact that her body was reconnecting with her powers wasn't helping. As the dizzy tornado in her head started to settle, her mind finally chose a memory that Talise would be force to watch again.

It had been a few months since the Warden had started her new game. The agreement was that she would spare all the mutants that Talise could protect. The little mutant was not a fool, there was no way she could protect them all so she had to chose which ones to save. It made her sick, like choosing a new shirt from the store, how could she just pick and choose like it was no big deal. But this was the Warden's intent, to torture her both physically and mentally.

With a loud clank Talise's attention was brought to the guards "escorting" a new mutant to their new hellish home. This time it was a young woman. She had short wavy black hair and a strange helmet. Talise recognized it, it was a helmet made to keep psychic mutants from using their powers, however this one seemed more high tech than the others. The helmet had a bad side effect of making the user unconscious, as one could tell by her limp body being carried but the ruff guards, no doubt they would just throw her in her cell and worry about the broken bones later. With what she assumed was a tougher suppression helmet Talise could think of one thing, for all the extra protection, she had to be dangerous.

As the guards came closer to her cell her heard one of them stumble and crash to the floor. The other guard laughed at his partner's pain, but the injured guard was not amused. Talise decided that fueling his anger could allow her to help her first mutant.

Stupid whore! She pushed me!

And how, oh great protector, did an unconscious woman preform such an act.

Well if it isn't the little tadpole, we heard about your deal with the Warden.

Really.

Yah but she didn't tell us we had to comply. You want some trash to keep in your cell, you'll have to come and get it.

And you think that would be difficult.

Disrespectful brat! I'll..

The guard was interrupted as Talise literally leaped into action. Using her extended tongue she snatched the guard's keys and opened the cell door. As it opened she used all her might to jump from the wall and then made her foot make contact with the guard's head. As she landed, she crouched down and made a sweep kick to the remaining guard, catching the lady mutant before she fell. Talise then jumped on the fallen guard's head, crushing it into the pavement, and with a final leap made it to her cell and used her tongue to shut the door. As the guard's slowly tried to regain their stance they tried to understand what had happened in a matter of seconds.

What happened?

You just got beat by a little girl. Quit easily I must add

But how? You're just some spoiled rich kid!

And what did you think I did in that big mansion, paint my nails? My dad was a powerful guy and he'd be damned if he had me as a liability. Good ol' dad.

With their wounded pride the guards struggled to exit with their wounded pride, one turned to Talise.

Don't think the next one will be so easy.

Doubt it.

With a slim spit shot threw the bars and on the floor, causing both guards to fall, concluded the winner of the day's battle.

At this point Talise tried to asset her new cell mate. What kind of powers did she have, or more importantly was she a friend or foe. With a trembling hand she began to remove the helmet. After what seemed like an eternity her eyes began to open, and two bright blue eyes greeted the world. As this new mutant tried to compose herself, Talise tried to gather what little clean water she had.

Where am I?

(Talise chuckled) That's original. But to answer your question, you're in Hell's Birth.

The mutant concentration camp?

You know this place?

What mutant doesn't? This place is as famous as hell itself.

So how did you get here?

I was preforming at this comedy club, after my act I was walking backstage when my head started throbbing, like someone was stabbing my brain.

Sounds like they used a jammer.

A what?

I've never seen one, but I've heard the other captives talk about it. Its a device that jams physic powers and makes it easier to capture them. Once they have you they put on this collar and helmet to prevent you from using your powers.

Just then the wounded mutant noted the metallic collar around her neck. She noticed a dented tin cup in a corner and tried to move it. The little cup could have been a boulder for as much focus she needed. After it rocked slightly it finally rose and glided to its master. A stun Talise followed with her eyes as the cup floated threw the air. With a childlike curiosity and wonder she followed the cup, as if some mythical force was making it fly and if she looked close enough she would see it.

Wow.

What?

I've just never seen a real telepath before.

Really? Well then I'm honored to be the first to show you. By the way my name is Olivia, and if you don't mind me asking how old are you.

Six, i've been here for two years. My name is Talise Tolensky

Not even before you came here?

(with a fallen look on her face, Talise made her way over to the cell door, to hid her teary eyes)

My father sent me here right after I got my powers.

Really? How old are you?

I'm six, i've been here for two years come September, if it hasn't passed already.

Olivia was in a state of shock. For a child to be so young and to be a prisoner was one thing, but to be raised here at such an innocent time was another.

And where are your parents, are they around here?

no...my mom's dead.

Oh. oh I'm so sorry. And where is your father?

Once the word left her lips, she knew she had made a mistake. The entire row of cells fell dead silent, the only sound was of bodies moving in their cells and trying to get away from Talise's. Talise was by her cell, her back to Olivia and her hands on the bars of the cell door.

My father. My father ….betrayed me. He sent me here after I got my new powers, and after he...he...KILLED MY MOTHER!

As she spoke her final words, Talise began to glow green and ripped the cell door from the wall and threw it threw the back of her cell. Once the smoke had settled a giant hole could be found in both the front and back of their cell. At first Olivia was even more shock, a mere child had freed them from their prison. Her next instinct was to make a run for it.

No point in running.

What?

There's no point in running. They put this prison in the middle of an island, so far from any other land mass that even if you could fly or teleport, you would die from exhaustion before you reach shore.

Olivia saw the distance in the young mutants eyes. The distance that can only be created from pain, form betrayal, or from losing all hope. It was truly heart breaking to see one so young and lose so much.

And how do you know this?

I asked and they answered.

And they just told you?

The Warden and her men are very proud of their operation. They believe they have broken all the mutants here and that they have won.

And what do you say?

I'm a child, I never lose. And if for some odd reason I do, I never do so gracefully.

Jester couldn't help but to laugh. An instant thought of the guards and Talise playing a child's game, with Talise leaping with the joy of victory and the guards crying from defeat.

As Talise made her way to the hole that lead outside, she noticed a convoy of trucks passing.

Be right back. Do try to stay away from the hole.

With that she leaped out of her cell and out into the light.

Jester tried to stand and after a few failed attempts found her balance along the wall. She then followed it close the the gaping hole, breathing in deeply the fresh air from outside. Her mind was still as she imagined her freedom, and how little she appreciated it till only a few hours ago. With a loud screech her mind was torn from its peaceful thoughts. With a loud the cell gate that had been thrown out fell back in and near its original position. After the gate, creates began to fly in one after the other. After the fifth had landed Talise returned. As Jester tried to speak Talise raised a finger, indicating to give her a moment. She launched her tongue out into the opened area, and with a strain to her head pulled back. Within a few seconds a giant metal contained came forward, wedging itself and sealing the hole. She then walked forward and open the metal door.

Are you OK? Sorry about the bumpy ride but you're safe now.

Who are you talking to?

Our new roommate.

With a trembling hand, a young man emerged from the cell. He was stickily skinny man, with skin like maple and long black hair that covered his face.

so there it is new chapter all done. Hope y'all like it and like I said I would love some feed back, I can't tell if I'm doing good or bad unless someone tells me. And I will try to post a new chapter in a week. Next time we meet Alex and maybe some of the other Sacred Seven members :D


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so on to a new chapter, see I told y'all it would be up within the week :D.

so I really would love someone to draw Talise, since my art skills are lacking. I want to do some kind of contest where people can draw their favorite scene from the story so far. If anyone has any good ideas on what some good prizes would be, anything short of money cuz I am beyond broke, please let me know. Or if anyone wants to just wants to submit their favorite scene I would really appreciate it and would love to see what you come up with.

And back to the story, I hope you all enjoy.

The thin man emerged from the steel container with trembling fingers. He emerged slowly so he could see his captures as well as his new home. He noticed a woman, around his age, sitting along the wall. He recognized her from a few posters advertising a comedy club act. Apparently she was quit funny. He noticed the collar around her neck and instantly knew her power type. The young girl who rescued him however was a mystery. She was currently going threw the crates to see what treasures she could call her own. He heard rumors threw the compound of a girl and the deal the warden had made with her, perhaps this was the girl. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt something warm surround him. The young girl had found a blanket and was attempting to wrap it around his shoulders, but the poor child was still to short to reach. He eyes were so innocent, it was a surprise that this hell had yet to break her spirits.

Here, you look like you're freezing.

Thank you, my lady. I am Alexander Nabeki.

The man took the young girl's hand and with the manners of old placed a light kiss on it's back. The young girl than smiled and bowed her head a little as she curtseyed.

Not a problem sir. My name is Talise Tolensky. And the woman over there is Olivia. Welcome to lucky cell number 357.

Alex took a moment to nod to Olivia, and she returned the gesture. Seeing as there was no immediate danger, she allowed herself to sit on the floor and regain her composure.

My father had a policy not to sugar coat anything, and unfortunately it is a practice that I have taken up.

The sweet child before them had changed drasticly in the blink of an eye. Where once stood a young child with an aura of innocence now possessed an aura of a ruthless business tycoon. Her very stance had stiffen and her tone became much cooler and smoother.

The Warden here has made a deal with me. I can bring in anyone here that I want, the only rules are that I must collect the extra food and supplies necessary. Also they will not just give me any mutants to add to our cell, I'll have to get them myself. In other words it could get quite crowded in here and rations may get small. Also the guards will have an instant hate for you because they despise me. They can't stand the fact that I'm helping mutants. In short you may and most likely will have little rations, in a cramped environment and will not find any of the little mercy the guards have. But there is a positive side. Here you are protected. It is regulation that experiments must be preformed by at least one mutant in each cell. It is agreed that no matter how many mutants reside here, I will be the one they will work on, and while I'm gone no harm will come to any of you.

WHAT?

Both Alex and Olivia gasped and asked at the same time. For a child to choose to take up such a burden was disturbing at best. Nothing about this child seems childish and yet she still maintained the innocents of one. At the age of six she had agreed to save the lives of others as well as carry the burden and fear of them as well.

How could we agree to let a child take on that pain!

The choice is yours however, if you wish to stay and help then you are welcomed here. But if you wish to leave and avoid the negativity that comes from staying with me, then I will call the guards and they will take you to a new cell.

But you're just a child!

Yes I believe we have established that. But now you simply need to ask yourselves one question.

Which is?

In the words of The Clash, "Should I stay or should I go?"

Talise then turned to the remaining crates to see what they held. It was a mere two minutes before the cell erupted with laughter. Alex was still trying to maintain his composure by covering his mouth, but was failing drasticly, Olivia herself was laughing so hard she was gripping her side.

Jesus kid how long have you been waiting to use that one?

Talise replied with a youthful grin, about the time The Warden and I made the deal.

Well I may have to steal that one day for my show.

And what other situation but this, would that work in?

I'm not sure but I will fine a way.

So aside from that much need comedic relief, what are your decisions?

Well I'm not sure about Alex, but there is no way I'm leaving a kid by herself.

A proper gentleman would never allow two young women to defend themselves.

And how pray-tell, to you aim to help us?

With a slight grin Alex walked over to the gate, and placed his right hand on the wall. As he closed his eyes, the gate wall began to merge with the gate. At first they were simply binding together as they were before the gate was torn off, but the the material itself began to change. It turned into a silver and smooth type material with what appeared to be a key pad.

Before I came here people called me Reform, because I can change anything I touch into something else.

Anything?

As long as its similar. I can't turn a rock into bread, but I can turn it into gold. I used the earth materials to strengthen the gate and moved some of the cords to make a palm pad. Its not as high tech as others but it will allow you to leave faster than using a key.

That's good, so all I do is put my hand on it and it will open?

Yes but only from the inside, I thought that would help with the guards.

Great, well I'm gonna run next door then.

Next door?

Yes there is a pregnant lady in the cell next to our cell. I figure these blankets would help.

I'm sure it will, we'll get the door for you. Just let us know when you're close or if you need help.

As Talise exited her cell, Olivia turned her attention to Alex. How could someone act so proper and yet look so shabby. He had now turned his attention to some shabby materials and began morphing them into brighter colors.

Alex, what are you doing?

I thought she may like the brighter colors, what child would not?

So what's your story? How did you end up here?

I'm sure what you're really asking is how is someone with my upbringing bearing a resemblance to the homeless community.

I thought I was being more tactful, but yes.

Well I was raised in a high society family but once my powers emerged, my family disowned me and I end found myself on the streets. I've been there for about seven years, I'm surprised it took them this long to get a hold of me.

So you're like Talise then.

Excuse me?

Well apparently she came from a high class family but once her powers came in and she transformed, her dad killed her mother and tried to kill her. He then sent her here, she's been here since she was four.

Alex gripped the material tightly, fighting back apparent tears. He was watching someone else go threw the same pain he did.

She knows nothing about us and yet she took us in, and gave us her food and shelter. And yet she has not asked us for anything but our names. From the time I was on the streets I don't think I was ever as kind.

Kind about what?

Talise had returned to the gate and was waiting for them to let her back in. Alex placed his hand on the keypad and let her back into their cell.

I heard what you said Alex, but I'm afraid I have to ask you for a small favor.

Name it and its yours.

Could you bring down this wall here?

The wall she motioned to, was the barrier to the cell she had just visited.

What for, may I ask?

Well I've never seen the people over there, only passing them food around the corner. There's a couple with some kids and the mother's about to have a baby. That place is in no condition to have a baby in!

I see. Well I don't have the energy to convert the material.

What about if you loosen the cement keeping the blocks together, then we can just move the blocks and find something to do with them later.

That could work, who knows we could stack them and turn it into a couch.

Talise's eyes lit up at the sound of his words. Perhaps it was that they were about to help a new baby, or that she was adding more people to her strange cause. Alex then placed his hands on the wall and closed his eyes to concentrate. The wall began to shake as the blocks were loosen from each other. After a few moments Alex turned to Talise, a slight sweat was dripping from his brow but a smile graced his face. He then took his right index finger and with a slight flick, knocked a block from the wall. Talise was over joyed and ran to the small hole. She had to stand on her tip toes to see into the next the next room. Alex made his way over to sit next to Olivia.

Spent for the day?

Mmmm.

Alex was so tired he couldn't even form a reply to Olivia, or a thank you as she passed him the cup of water. Talise then ran over and jumped in between them and placed her hands over her ears. Before the two adults could ask a large crash could be heard as the cell was filled with dust. The the dust a large mutant walked in. he was nearly seven feet tall, with large toned muscles. He was a beast mutant, with a large tail trailing behind him and large cat ears adorning the top of his head. His body was covered with tiger fur and his yellow eyes pierced the dust. He was the perfect blend of best and man, but was it the beast or the man in control?

and there is chapter 14. don't worry there will be one more, two at the most chapter of them in this flash back and then we will join back up with out girl and see what she's up to.

Please leave reviews and I'll be back hopefully next week.


	15. Chapter 15

Man changes happening in my life. My sister moved out so I officially have my own house. I have like next to zero furniture, so it feels so empty :( Also I've come to the hard decision to break up with my boyfriend. Man people are just leaving me all around me.

Well enough of my personal problems, onward with the story!

The beast approached them, his yellow eyes gleaming threw the dust. Each step was strong and stern, his long tail following behind. Despite his tigerish appearance he had somewhat of a striped main flowing down his back, only adding to the natural beastly pride he emitted.

Tony!

Talise ran to the beast, and using her jumping abilities was able to capture his neck in a tight hug.

Hello little one, I can not thank you enough for all the help you have given to my family.

It's no problem. Is Maria ok? She hasn't gone into labor yet has she?

Maria and her baby are just fine.

Threw the dust another body came threw. This time it was a very human, very pregnant looking woman. Her eyes were a deep bright green, yet her hair was long and the color of faint lavender. She was a thinner woman, who looked even smaller from the mass she carried. Aiding the woman threw the rubble were to young children, a boy around ten and a girl around seven or so. The boy inherited his mother's eyes and human form. His hair, although short, had the same stripes as his father but luckily did not receive his fur or tail. The girl also had her mother's eyes and her purple hair, though it was a darker shade. Very rarely did children of mutants receive the same properties as their parents, the question remained if they also received their powers as well.

Sir, if you will stack those blocks in a shape, I can use the last bit of energy I have to give the lady a place to sit.

I appreciate it, greatly.

The tiger mutant removed Talise from his neck and motioned to the boy to help move the stones. Maria wobbled her way over to the other adult mutants, with an outstretched hand she proceeded with the introductions.

Hello, I'm Maria and the great beast over there is my husband Gabriel.

Nice to meet you, but I though Talise called him Tony.

(Maria and Talise let out a little giggle at the remark)

It's a little joke they have, after she saw his striped tail.

A joke? I'm afraid I don't get it.

Really Alex? He's a tiger, a tiger I call Tony.

Oh! I'm sorry, I've always been a bit slow with jokes.

Gabriel and the boy had finished stacking the blocks, and while hanging onto the wall for support, made his way over to them. He then placed his hand on it's back and transformed it into a dark blue lazy-boy recliner. The boy, with the help of Talise and the other young girl helped Maria into the chair. Gabriel used his feline speed to catch Alex before he collapsed on the floor. He then carried him over to shabby cot, that the cell provided, so that he could regain his strength.

If the color is not to your liking miss, I can change it once I rest.

Oh it's wonderful thank you, I'm just grateful to have this chair. Being nine months pregnant and imprisoned does not do well on the feet. Oh and this young man is our son Sabastian, and this little lady it our daughter Sofia.

And what powers do they have?

The strange thing is that their powers haven't come in yet.

Weird? I mean their coloring says they're mutants.

Guess they all can't be early bloomers, like me.

Whatever Froggy.

Hey, that's Miss Froggy to you. After all I've done I think I've earned that much.

Don't worry about it T, he's just upset that he hasn't gotten his powers yet.

AM NOT!

ARE TO!

Do you think we're ready for a third?

A little late to question it now.

Gabriel gave his wife a loving kiss as he placed a hand tenderly on her swollen stomach.

Can I ask you a question Maria?

Of course sweety.

Doesn't his whiskers tickle you when he kisses you?

Maria couldn't help but laugh as Gabriel turned away in embarrassment. He then settled the argument between his children by instructing them to finish clearing the rubble.

It does a little but you get use to it.

I doubt it.

Why do you say that sweety?

Because as long as I'm locked up here, I can never fall in love with someone to kiss.

Maria brought Talise on the chair with her. The little mutant rested her head on the mother's shoulder, as she began to stroke her back.

One day sweety, you'll get out of here and find somebody you really love.

He words fell silent ears, as Talise had drifted off to sleep. Using all her powers today had taken their toll. Despite her maturity and need to help others, she was still just a child.

The memories began to flash again. From fighting over pillows with Sabastian and Sofia, to the birth of their younger brother, Samuel. Another year passed and it was then that she met the next group of people who would change her life.

Time had changed their little cell. They turned the container in the wall into a restroom, to give the lady's their privacy. The three children had became great friends, with their bond growing from their fighting lessons from Gabriel. Maria was a teacher before they were captured, when she was not tending to Samuel she kept the children up with their studies. Alex was well educated and much to Maria's joy, had a photographic memory. He was able to convert materials into books for the children to use. Talise kept up her mission to aid the other mutants, and with Olivia's powers, was able to send food and materials to their cells. Each day the children learned and trained, Talise had to fight harder to keep the others at bay when she was taken to the lab. She kept her word and was tested and researched on every week. It was within that year that Talise learned what type of mutant she was, and since then everyone waited for her next transformation.

You do realize it could be years before I change again right.

Until then my dear, we will be testing you. Consider that an incentive to encourage your change.

Right cause everyone can just wish their body to change and it will. Man puberty is gonna be easier than I thought.

As they finished their verbal dual, Talise was escorted from the Warden's lab and back to her cell. Their journey was interrupted as a man came rushing threw the halls, blasting energy rays at the guards who tried to stop him. He shot them not from his body, but from a strange gun he carried. Once the man saw Talise, he took direct aim at the guards beside her. No sooner had the men been hit by the beam, that the hall was flooded with more guards. The man tried to hide the young mutant behind him as he prepared to stand off against the incoming army.

Who did they take?

What!

Only one thing could make a man put his life on the line like this, love or hate. Since you're trying to save me, that says you don't have enough hate. So who did they take?

They took my son.

The man had the same look of shock that Talise had seen many times over the years. She was sure that he was shocked that she spoke with the maturity of an adult, and she spoke without fear. She turn her stern eyes to the guards, they took an immediate step backwards as she turned.

This man is now with me. Take us to his son, who will also join my cell. And before any of you think of something stupid like attacking me, keep in wind that I just got done with the Warden so I'm in a bit of a mood.

The guards exchanged worried glances, after a few moments most of the men went back to their duties excepted for two who motioned for Talise and the man to follow. As they walked Talise finally had a moment to inspect the man. He had long wavy white hair that almost seemed to glow. His eyes were and ocean blue and he was of a thinner build than most men. It wasn't a sickly build like Alex but more like Olivia's or Maria's. If one took away the tattered clothes and dirt he was clad in he would be a very attractive man. The man felt the young mutant's eyes on him, as he looked down her large eyes were full of pure wonder.

Yes?

You're beautiful.

What?

You're beautiful, one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

The man stood solid for a moment. For what seemed like fore ever he stood, without a sound or any motion. With one swift moment he clasped her small hands and stared teary eyed at her.

You really think so! Even in these horrid rags you still find me beautiful?

Yes of course.

Oh what a blessing, to hear such kind words in such hellish captivity.

Talsie couldn't help but smile. This man was more overly dramatic than some of the high society men or women she had met before. They finally came into one of the secure cells of the compound. The doors were opened and with a loud cry of "MY BABY" the attractive man rushed in. He locked a young boy into a bear hug that none could escape from. The boy was the mirror image of his father, the only difference was the shorter length of his hair and a large golden crescent moon that covered his left eye. As she scanned the rest of the room she noticed another man sitting in the corner. He was a well built blonde man, with a large contraption over his face. The contraption seemed to prevent the man from opening his mouth, who knew how long his captures last him eat. Talise walked over to the man, as he slowly raised his head to her face. The man was so weak he could barely hold his head steady.

I'll take all of them.

Like Hell! This brat is here until he pays for destroying one of our convoys!

All the more reason why I'll take them. Besides do you really want to try and rip him from his father's grip?

You try and I will kill you before you can take your next breath.

With eyes so fierce they could kill anyone who looked directly into them. As the he aided the weaker man, all four mutants made their way threw the halls of the compound. The young boy made his way to Talise, to try and give his father more room to maneuver the other man.

So where are we going?

To my cell.

You have your own cell?

Its a long story, the just of it is that you and your dad can stay together, I never could say no to a family group. There's others staying in the cell with us, as long as you're with me, you can stay with your dad and you wont be experimented on.

I won't?

Nope. By the way I'm Talise Tolensky.

I'm Artemis Moretti and that's my dad Dante Moretti.

The fashion designer? My mom was a big fan of his. Maybe he can help spruce up the cell.

No sooner had the words left her lips that they approached the cell door. With a few taps, the door was opened from the inside. The three new mutants were greeted and were given food and drink to try and settle their nerves.

Alex, can you get this contraption off this guy?

I think so, at least morph one of the bars to slide it off.

With a loud clank, the metal contraption feel to the floor. With exceeding speed the man lashed out for a mug of water and guzzled it down. While he drank one, Alex handed him another one and then refilled the empty cup. Alex repeated this action nearly four times before the formally trapped mutant stopped to catch his breath. With exhausted breath the mutant address the others in the cell.

Thank you, my name is Elijah Boyden.

Your welcome, and why may I ask, did they have you in that strange device on you?

It's my power, I basically can eat anything because I can make a black-hole in my throat.

So you could eat anything and never get sick?

That's the idea I guess. These idiots here assume that if they keep my mouth locked that I couldn't use my power, but they forgot to give me food or water.

That's horrible!

Maria brought her youngest child closer to her at Elijah's last words. It was as if she felt that the words could harm her baby, or possibly the cruelty that showed to a grown man could also be shown to her infant.

And what about the other two, father and son I'm guessing?

Of course my darling Artemis took after my good looks, and he's even an early bloomer with his powers!

Really, my son has yet to get his powers?

Well it does vary, in the end it really doesn't matter but a parent can't help but to brag.

True, none of my children have gotten their powers yet, but they are more educated then most who do.

Really, you're a teacher? Perhaps we can come to a trade, I can create clothes or materials for you in exchange for you tutoring my son.

Are you the boy's father or mother?

Gabriel interrupted the two adults, partly after he saw the embarrassment it was creating for the two younger boys.

And who is this beast?

(Dante made his way close to Gabriel, truthfully he was still hansom despite the fur.)

Sorry friend but he's taken, my husband Gabriel.

Of course, all the cute ones are either married or straight. Well I am Dante Moretti, fashion designer, my power is that I can bring pictures into reality. I can draw something or have an image of it and make it real, say if I draw food or a weapon then I can make it into real food or weapons. And this is my son Artemis Moretti. Like the goddess he was named after he can create energy arrows and has perfect archery skills.

Impressive but I do have one question?

Anything for our dear little savior.

(Dante looked down at the young lady, who's eyes were full of innocents and care)

How do you have a son if you're gay?

(Dante was taken back, not many children knew what the word gay meant, let alone say it publicly)

I'm sorry, if the proper vernacular homosexual now?

Oh now sweetheart, gay is fine. Well to tell the truth I was married, to a man, and his power was that of fertility, that is he could make anyone pregnant. If the person was a male he could just redesign their organs. Well the time came and we decided to have a child. Unfortunately three years later he was killed by a riot group.

Oh I'm sorry, was the group anti-gay or anti-mutant?

To be honest it doesn't matter, they were a group of pure hate. I only wish he was around longer for Arty's sake, it's been hard on him losing a parent. We were planing on trying to give him a little sister one day.

I understand, about three years ago I watched my dad murder my mom.

Oh you poor dear!

Technically I am an orphan, if you guys want I can be Arty's sister.

(tiny tears began to fall from Talise's face, creating small streams traveling down her cheeks)

I know how hard it is to lose a parent, and all I really want now is a mom.

(Dante's hands covered his mouth as tears started to fill his eyes. He looked next to him to see his son also share the expression of sorrow, for there stood another child who understood his pain. Talise no longer fought back her tears as she pleaded with the white haired mutants.)

Please I swear I won't be a bother, I just don't want to be alone anymore. Every night I see Maria with her children and all I can think of is what I want. I want to be loved, I want a family, I want a mom!

For all her mature words, in the end Talise was still a child. Dante looked over to son one last time, who gave his father a slight nod. Dante then wrapped his arms to try and comfort the crying child, and stroked her dark hair as many mothers would do.

And you won't be alone anymore.

and there is chapter 15, next up Logan! Ok admittedly I did get a little misty eyed at the end, just picturing little Talise crying her eyes out. Poor kid I need to give her a puppy or something, cuz I make her go threw way to much hell.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok warning you guys now, this is a looooong ass chapter. So I'm working on writing out the story first and then taking it to the keyboard. The result is my chapters are longer, but in my opinion getting better so I may have to redue the first few chapters. So let me know how I'm doing, I appreciate all reviews.

Time passed for Talise's new family. Each day she had her education lessons with Maria and martial arts lessons from Tiger. She heard stories of the world from Elijah and her new "mother". She grew to have a deeper bond with Sebastian and Sofia and even started to have a true sibling relationship with Artemis. Artemis himself was growing more and more into a protective big brother. When a new male prisoner would walk by their cell, he would often hide his little sister fro their view. He had also noticed the new crush Sebastian was starting to form on Talise and never left the two alone. While Talise enjoyed what fragment of a childhood she had left, her attention was drawn to other matter. She began to relies that her powers were growing with her age, as well as her arrogance. She had goals of saving every new mutant brought into Quarantine and to find a way to free everyone. Alex and Olivia took up the mantle as her advisors, to help guide a child's dream into reality. At the most they could only bring one more member into their prison home, and with their diversity over age, gender and sexual preference it would be hard to find one that would fit in. they also had to remind her of her own limitation. With her lessons, bringing food to the other prisoners and the punishment from the guards that followed, were dragging on the poor child. Also the Warden's experiments had gotten more extreme as of late. She was trying to force Talise into her next form.

It's ridiculous to think I'll change anytime soon. You know some bugs have a four year lapse between their morphs. Now how long do you think that would be in human years?

The Warden's lips were thinly pressed out of aggravation for the lack of progress she was making. She had been experimenting and collecting data on this subject for 6 years and still her goal was far beyond her reach.

Ma'am, we have the new subject for you.

A guard entered with an imprisoned mutant. His legs were chained and his arms were strapped in a thick straight jacket like contraption. His hair was a thick black, giving off an somewhat bluish glow. One look at his piercing eyes assured anyone why he was so heavily guarded.

Just sit him next to that other one. I'll be done with her in a moment.

The warden turned her attention back towards her collection of data. The strange man looked down at the small girl and raised a confused eyebrow.

Kid, what are you doing here?

Waiting for the Academe Awards to start. I hear Leonardo DiCaprio may stop by, he's soo dreamy.

Talise said as she clasped her hands, resembling an obsess fan girl. The fearsome man gave a small grin. For a kid to make jokes in a hole like this, she either had to be extremely brave or mad.

NO!

Everyone's attention was brought back to the Warden, who was screaming and smashing her keyboard.

17 years of research, I was so close! That compound should have created a cure!

On her final word the Warden took a nearby beaker and with full force threw it against a far wall, causing it to shatter on impact. At the sound of the shattering glass, the gruff man felt something grab hold of his imprisoned arm. He looked down to his fellow mutant, to see her trembling in fear. Her eyes were so lost in fear, he doubt there was anyway to bring her back.

Hey lady, knock it off. You're scaring the kid.

The Warden stopped her tantrum and stared at the male mutant. Her once neat hair covered her face in disarray, but he could still see her eyes. They were enraged like a mad beast cornered and ready to attack.

Oh am I upsetting the little princess. What good it that brat! I've been doing research for 17 year, 6 of which were tickly on her and I achieved nothing! She's no good to me or her father! She's just like her mother, except that whore had the decency to die!

At he final word the Warden's fit of rage began again, with an intense power. She began to bombard the walls with more tools and book. With one swift motion she flipped a table over and sent beakers and tubes crashing. The male mutant looked back to the young girl sitting next to him. Her fist was clenched so tightly to his arm that her knuckles had turned a sickening shade of white. As he looked towards her face, a crimson river of blood sprang forth from her nose. Her eyes were still lost in her sea of fear and turmoil. He doubted if she was even aware of the blood flowing from her face, or the pain that must be surging threw he hand. Thee were the signs of a mind reliving it's most traumatic moment. It was hell for any man and unacceptable for any child. For some reason he felt a need to protect her and he knew the only way to save her. With his advance reflexes, he extended his claws and slashed his bindings. He then pounced his way over to the Warden. He pressed her against the closest wall, with his left forearm putting a subdue amount of pressure on her throat. His claws from his right hand were extended a few inches from her eyes. With the crashing sounds halted, Talise regained her senses. She released her right hand was throbbing, spots of blood had drizzled on her shirt and that her eyes running rivers of tears soaking her cheeks. Once she had regained the ability to think, she searched for the man who was once at her side. She saw the shards of glass that now covered the floor and understood where her tears came from. Once in her cell Sofia had broken a glass cup, causing her eyes to immediately swell with tears. It was the same sound she heard the night her mother was murdered, the same night her entire life changed. Alex came up with the notion that the more she heard, the more it would affect her. Her gaze finally found the man holding the Warden. Why was he only subduing her and not following threw with the kill? Why was her attacking her at all? Was he defending me? Why would he, we just met and I've barely said over ten words to him. All those questions shouted at once in her head. The grown man felt a gaze on him and saw that the girl had broken free from her trance.

You alright kid?

I think so. But why did…

Before she could finish her question, the room was filled with guards. Some where covered in body armor while others had armed themselves. Their weapon of choice resembled a large tuning fork with an extended handle. Talise recognized the device, it emitted a strong electric shock that could subdue most mutants. The tips could also clasp anything, the guards' favorite target were the necks of mutants. Talise used her strong legs to jump across the room and placed herself between the guards and their target.

Leave him alone!

Back off kid, we're

Tired of people interrupting her, Talise decided to interrupt someone else. She jumped forward, colliding her foot to the chest of the man who spoke. As he fell back, and crashed into the man behind him, Talise forced her body against the opposing force. She flipped threw the air and landed with her hands on the shoulder of another guard. With the added gravity she plunged her foot into the back knee of her target. She then used her tongue to grab hold of his weapon and preceded to shock all the men circling her. A few from opposite sides tried to rush her, but at the last second she jumped up to the ceiling, causing the guards to crash into each other. Talise then kicked a small silver sprinkler and jumped behind the older mutant. She held her weapon an inch above the pool of water forming under the swarm of guards who had entered.

I said, leave him alone.

Though she spoke calmly the guards could hear the fury in her voice. She had bested them all before, and would not give any hesitation to electrocuting them to death.

I think we'd better go.

Agreed, any ideas on how to do that kid?

Sure but it's a little tricky. First, come stand by me.

The male mutant reluctantly released the mad scientist. He made his way over to his new ally but kept his claws extended.

Ok now what?

Now the tricky part.

Talise motioned the staff towards the remaining guards.

MOVE!

With that single word, a parting of the sea occurred. The guards moved as quickly as they could, dragging the injured or unconscious with them. They created a clear path for the mutants to exit, with the bigger one grinning at the smaller one.

Nicely done.

Thanks, I try.

The two made their way threw the labyrinth of a prison. Talise couldn't help but smile, she felt safe with this man. They had barely spoken and yet he was willing to defend her against the tyrant who controlled all of their days. Without realising it, she had grabbed his hand as they walked. As he felt her small hand grab hold of his own, he retracted his claws and gave a supportive grip in return. He let her lead him to a cell down the dirtiest hallway. This one was the most inhospitable of all that they had passed. They walked to a door that was more secure than the others he had seen. She reluctantly released his hand and placed it on a small screen. A beam of light scanned her hand and the door opened. Talise motioned for him to follow her inside. No sooner had he entered that he found himself rammed against the heavy door. There were two male mutants holding him on either side. One resembled a large tiger like creature while the other looked like a normal human. Then another being stepped into his view, a young boy with white hair and a crescent moon over his eye. It wasn't his looks that grabbed his attention, but his hands. He had created a bow out of his mutant energy and aimed an energy arrow directly at his heart. The purple light danced from his weapon and reflected off his fierce eyes.

Wait, he's a friend!

Then why are you bleeding?

I am?

The older mutant followed the voice of his young alie. She was in the middle of the room being tended to by a trio of females and another young mutant girl. The one who asked about her injuries had it's back to him, but he could see it's hand cleaning the dried blood from her little face.

Artemis, it's ok he didn't hurt me!

And how can I be so sure?

Would he still be breathing if he did?

The little mutant placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Her three protectors exchanged glances before the two slowly released their captive.

Thanks bub.

Everyone, meet the new member of the family. Uhhh what's your name again?

Despite being captured and attacked twice in one day, the man couldn't help but smile. Here was a girl he felt the need to protect, a girl that despite her age and size, could hold her own against an army of grown men. Who fought for his safety and invited him into her family and yet they have never exchanged names. He placed his large hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

The name's Logan kid, but most folks call me Wolverine.

Cool name! I'm Talise, sorry I don't have a cool code name yet. Oh and this is the rest of the family.

Talise went in order, pointing everyone out and explaining their past and powers.

And that guy over there with the moon on his eye is my brother Artemis. Like you saw he can make energy arrows and never misses a shot. And the pretty guy with the long white hair is his dad Dante.

Guy?

Yes I'm a man. A loud and proud one I might add. Is that going to be a problem?

Bub I'm from Canada, we don't make a big deal about it like the States.

Oh perfect, I guess you picked a perfect one to move in sweety.

Thanks mom.

Dante knelt down to try and fix his daughter's hair. They shared a mutual smile as Talise beamed with pride at her praise. Dante caught the confused look Logan was giving.

This poor angel lost her mother the night she got her current powers and came here. So we've formed a little family and I've become like a mother and father for her and my son.

Logan took a seat against the wall and accepted the food and water that Alex offered with no protest.

So how long have you been here kid?

Since I was four.

(Logan stopped at mid gulp and nearly choked.)

I know, sad isn't it. She was sent here by her bastard of a father after her mutation made her change into this cute little tadpole.

Believe it or not, but she actually rescued me and Alex from some abusive guards. She rescued all of us and helped us make this place a little more tolerable. She even takes food and supplies to some of the other captives. She is indeed an angel.

Talise could only give a small smile in thanks to Olivia's praise, as a long deep yawn consumed her. Talise was so tired her body began to sway she fought to stand straight. She was able to wobble over to where Logan sat and placed herself beside him. With a solid thud, her head met his arm as she began to slip away. Logan raised his arm and brought her into a secure embrace, she had protected so many the least he could do was grand her this security while she slept. Artemis made his way over and wrapped a tattered blanket around her small frame.

She is our angel, and we'd hurt anyone would cause her any harm. If you even think of hurting my little sister, I will hunt you down and force my strongest arrows into ever oraphist your body has.

Artemis spoke calmly but his passion could easily be heard. He was not intimidated by Logan's age or size, he only cared for his sister's safety. Logan grinned as he gave his free hand to the young boy.

I understand.

Artemis shook the hand with a firm grip. Both had made themselves heard and time would tell if they would keep their pact.

The visions finally made their peace with their master, Talise's mind finally began to settle as her eyes slowly opened. Before her was a site she had become accustomed to and hated. Surrounding her were loved ones, waiting on her recover and to join them in the realm of the conscious. This time her friends from the Xavier institute and the Brotherhood also surrounded her. Talise fought to sit up, with her head protesting with every movement.

So how long was I out for?

About twenty minutes, should you really be sitting up?

Pietro had come forward to try and retract her back on a pillow he provided. His eyes, like the others, were full of concern and uneasiness.

Don't worry I've been threw worse.

Yah so I've seen.

What?

Talise turned her stern eyes to the speedy mutant, who used his powers to quickly hide behind Fred. She was defiantly Logan's daughter, she had developed his death stare.

Well while you were knocked out, Olivia took us all back in your head and we saw your memories of when you were a kid.

What?(Talise took the pillow from behind her and began to furiously attack the psychic mutant.)

You took people in my head? Those memories were private and you went and shared all my secrets! I'm gonna, o wow head pain, standing bad idea.

Olivia was saved from her pummel as Talise struggled with the monstrous pain bursting threw her skull. Logan helped her to a chair as he gave her a drink and some pain killers. Talise eagerly took the bottle and stole two pills from their container.

This isn't over Jingle Bells, we'll pick it up in about 15 minutes or whenever these things start working.

Olivia brushed the imaginary sweat from her brow. She knew her friend would never truly hurt her. Torture yes, hurt never. It was now Kitty's turn to speak.

So where are we like going?

Greece.

Greece!

Is there and echo in here or is that just in my head?

Sorry but why Greece?

Because we need to take the spear back to the Vatican, and I have friends in Greece who can help.

But why take it to the Vatican?

You know a better place to take a historical Jesus item other than the Pope's place?

I guess not. So who are we meting in Greece?

You'll see, oh by the way Mystique could I have a word with you.

The blue mutant tried to hide her intimidation. When Talise was Toad, he was a weak underling who posed no possible threat. But now she was one of the sacred seven. One who brought down one of the biggest mutant hunter organizations, who fought and liberated hundreds of mutants including the father of her child. Talise wobbled over and gave a cunning smile, one that could hide any devilish intent.

Seventy-eight.

I'm sorry?

Seventy eight. That's the number of times you blatantly attacked me. For no true reason, you struck me merely to cause pain. Since I am a creature of justice, I intend to return every blow you gave.

Talise then revealed a remote in her hand. She pressed a single button, causing the jet's door to open. As Mystique turned to the sound of the door opening, Talise jumped and spun in the air before bringing her foot in contact with the blue mutant's chest with such force Mystique was expelled from the plane. She was forced in a straight line threw the plane until she was out of view. Who knew how long she would go before gravity would take hold and plummet her to earth? Talise pressed another button on the remote and closed the metal door before making her way back to her seat. Kurt and Rogue both gave her a worried look.

Relax everyone she's not dead.

She's not?

Of course not. For one thing I held back and for another, how would I get my other seventy-seven hits if she died?

Logan, Storm and Beast shook their heads in disbelief. Three years of going under cover as Toad and she was still the same Talise. Mostly everyone went about cleaning and changing before they would descend into Greece. All but five young male mutants. They kept their eyes on Talise, a young woman who had changed their lives forever. Though they disagreed on many things, one item was shared amongst them. They were now completely and undoubtedly in love.

Could I have made this chapter any longer? So pretty much I was getting tired of writing about Talise and her hellish childhood and wanted to say how she met Logan. So from now on everything is in present time. Talise is still weak from changing so it may be another chapter or two before she's at full power. So who do you think are the lucky 5 boys in love? And what adventures shall they have in Greece? Let me know how I'm doing.


	17. Chapter 17

And what would the New Year be without a new chapter. So here is chapter 17, who knew I would get this far. Looking back on the other chapters I'm debating going back and rewriting them. So anyway I own nothing except my characters, and please review so I know how I'm doing.

Happy New Year Everyone

The Blackbird touched down on a small island off the coast of Greece. Nothing could prepare anyone for the beauty they saw. The sand was spotless ivory, the sea and sky mirrored in a spectacular shade of blue that any painter would have trouble recreating. One by one each mutant made their way out of the Blackbird. Talise was the last, who stood for a while on the loading dock. As she stretched out her arms she looked out to the bright Grecian sea, questioning if its beauty was real.

"It's so good to be home!" Talise shouted as she jumped from the dock and onto Fred's shoulders. The giant teen gazed up at the beauty that showed him no fear. She merely sat, with her arms cross and her chin upon them, her eyes closed as the gentle wind played with strands of loss hair.

"Comfy?"

"Why yes I am, thank you."

"Great, now get off."

"Oh come on Freddy, this isn't the first ride I've gotten and plus I'm still tired."

Talise bowed her head until she was at eye level with her friend. Her golden eyed radiated with a simple plea, and with every second Fred was finding it hard to resist her. Only by closing his eyes, and breaking their connection, could he settle his thoughts.

"Ok fine, but don't get used to it. I'm not gonna carry you around all the time."

Talise's grin into a joyous smile.

"Thanks Freddy." She then placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose before returning to her previous position and allowing the wind and her hair to return to their game. Since her eyes where closed she was oblivious to the bright red hue that had completely covered her giant friend's face.

Scott grinned as he shook his head and turned towards the other teen mutants.

"A little warning, Talise has a power beyond and one given to a mutant. Her golden eyes can cause anyone to bow to her wishes, either with a pleading gaze or a death like stare. "

"Are those words from experience Scott?"

"Yah, and vitch look vas it Scott, did she get you vith a plea or a stare?"

"Yah, yah you two, just wait until she wants you to do something. The next time she needs a favor or gives an order, I'll send her your way."

For a brief moment, Kitty and Kurt exchanged a worried look. Logan grinned at the young mutants, he knew his daughter's unintentional flirting was all in good nature, and it was good to have the young men possess a little fear of her. He finished camouflage the Blackbird and motioned for the rest to follow him the beach of the island. In a somewhat disordered group everyone followed, not sure what awaited them. Not far behind Fred, Talise still perched on his wide shoulders, was Alex clutching the spear in its protective cloth. She then remembered the conversation that occurred with Mesmaro, but how could this simple weapon increase a mutant's power? How could Alex unlock this great power? And why were they all in such a hurry to take this strange item to the Vatican.

"Um Toa.., I mean Talise, can I like ask you a question?"

"Ask and it may be answered."

"Like why are we in such a hurry to get this staff to Rome, I mean what's its like deal?"

"Well first off, technically we're going to the Vatican, not Rome. Rome is a city in Italy; the Vatican is an independent country. "

"Really?"

"Yes, and that is where we'll be meeting up with the pope."

"What a sec, the pope. As in THE POPE, as in the holy old guy dressed in all white robes and the strange shaped hat, pope?"

"Yes on all accounts but do me a favor Lance, if you speak with the pope, please refrain from calling him 'the holy old guy with a strange hat'."

Lance sheepishly turned his gaze to the surrounding plants, hoping that the others would forgive his foolishness quickly.

"Picture if you will a single item that would rock the very foundation of the world. That if the true nature of this item were to be revealed, it would send the world plummeting into utter chaos."

"That little stick can do all that, how?"

"By revealing what Jesus really was?"

"And that would be what?"

"A mutant."

"WHAT!"

The once island was filled with unified call from many of the mutants, those who did not cry out were frozen in disbelief. Did they hear correctly, was what she said even possible?

"Whoa wait a minute, there is like no way that's true."

"Able to walk on water, turn water into wine, heal the sick, sounds pretty mutant-y to me."

"But that's not possible."

"Isn't it, however it may be possible that he wasn't a mutant."

"Ok now you're like confusing me."

"Let me explain. The absolute truth over what Jesus was is unclear, since there is no physical piece of him left there is no way to test it to see what he was. Not a shred of DNA on earth, except for the blood soaked in the spear."

"So we could use the spear to get the blood and see if he was?"

"There lies the problem, see when the roman soldier carried out his order to stab Jesus, due to the natural chaos going on he also cut himself on the same spear. So since the blood is mixed, it is impossible to tell the two apart."

"So wait, one minute you're saying Jesus was a mutant and then you're saying it was the solider, make up your mind. And you said earlier that the spear could increase a mutant's power."

"And you said that this spear v'ould would send the world into chaos."

"All true, let me finish. After the soldier stabbed Jesus, he took the spear with him as he ran for cover. Some say he finally found faith that day and spent the rest of his life trying to make amends with God. From father to son, the spear was passed down, until the renaissance came. During that time people of the cloth, both pure and corrupt sought to find all sacred items and use them either for the church or their own agendas. At this time the soldier's decedents decided to hide the spear and from then on the location was passed on. The decedents themselves were all mutants, whose minimum power was to activate the power within the spear; Alex is the last of these decedents and the only one who can activate this power. All this leads one to believe that it is not Jesus' mutant blood within the spear, but the soldier. But like I said before, since the bloods are mixed together there is no way to tell."

"Wait, couldn't someone just get a blood sample, compare it to Alex and find out which blood is the soldiers?"

"That would lead to another can of worms. By eliminating one blood, you're telling the world you have a DNA sample of the Jesus Christ. Since the blood is still mixed, you would only find witch blood Alex's mutant powers come from, it's still impossible to tell if the solider was the mutant or if Jesus was. So either the world would think that Jesus was a mutant, causing intense chaos from the destruction of faith, or that a mutant killed the son of God, and trust me as much mutant hate as there is now it would only get worse if that rumor got out. Not to mention all the fanatics who would get ahold of the DNA of Jesus and try to find his decedents, or make a clone of him or some other sci-fi movie gone bad scenario."

"Wow…..I mean wow…..Just.. I .. like…wow."

"And that my dear is the very reason why the Pope is willing to work with us. In exchange for keeping this little secret out of the media, the Pope has agreed to keep mutants out of his sermons. To this day, if anyone asks him on his views on mutants, if they are good or evil, he steer the conversation into a different direction. Like I said before, could you imagine how much harder it would be, being a mutant, with all the religious nuts calling us "Satan's agents" and trying to kill us at every turn."

"So, in a way, we owe our current safety to you?"

"Well there were a few of us who sat down and worked out all the details. After we broke out of Hell's Birth Alex found out that others were getting close to finding the spear. That's when talk of us bringing the spear to the Vatican began, but this will be the first time we've ever given it to the Pope."

"So what's to stop the old guy from going back on his word?"

"Alex can activate the power within the spear, meaning he could claim the 'Jesus was a mutant' angle or the 'its Jesus' power blessing this man' angle."

"This is far from a blessing my dear. Part of me hopes I never have children, so that this curse will did with me."

"We all have a curse to bare my friend, but you shouldn't let the pain of a crime you weren't even born to commit, keep you from enjoying your life. Find a nice girl, have lots of babies and let me name at least one of them."

Alex chuckled as he made his way over to Fred, Talise still perched on his solders. He raised his hand and lightly ruffled her hair, a way he had done many time before.

"It is indeed a wonder of the world, that the wisdom of countless ages found it's way into the form of a child."

"Child? Alex I'm sixteen, I'm not a child anymore."

"Little one, at my age you are always a child."

"Hey kid, I've got somethin I wanna show you."

Talise gave Logan a confused look, there was nothing on this island that she did not know about. With simple force, Talise jumped from Fred's shoulders and landed next to her father, who grinned and pointed down a path. As her eyes followed, she erupted with a piercing scream as she bolted down the path. Out of concern or curiosity, everyone else chased after her until they saw what caused her screams. As they followed the path, they saw Talise coming into view. She was in a tight embrace, being spun around by a tall young man. Once they saw the others come into view the young man released the smaller mutant, and turned to great the new arrivals. He was any girls romantic dream, his well build muscles showed threw his tasteful clothes, his piercing blue eyes and shimmering white hair added an unnatural beauty that only he could posses. Over his left eye was a golden crescent moon, and everyone knew who he was.

"Hey everybody, come on down and meet my big brother."

The teenage female mutants were the first to make it down the path, fighting each other as they made their way to the handsome man. Kitty was the first in line, after phasing threw the other girls and leaving them disappointed. The young man took her hand, and as a gentleman, kissed the back lightly.

"Artemis Moretti, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ever the charmer, eh kid."

"A gift from my father, so is everyone ready to head over?"

"Over?"

"To the island."

"Um what is the Looney toon talking about."

"Ok Peitro, minus 10 points. I used that jokes years ago. But to answer your question, we're heading to THE island. When we escaped from Hell's Birth we had to find some place to go. So we created an island and made a shield around it. It's like a normal town, and no one can find it unless you've been to it before."

"All Talise's idea."

"I get a few good ones every now and then. We call it Soteria."

"Soteria?"

"The goddess of safety and of deliverance and preservation from harm. Dante taught me Greek mythology and I thought the name was appropriate."

"Speaking of whom, we better get going before dad rips of the dock from the anxiety of waiting for you."

"All aboard for mutant island!"

One by one everyone boarded the ship, threw all the excitement of chasing Talise and meeting her brother, no one really paid attention to the vessel behind him. All the mutants, both young and old, took their place on the ship. Each one trembling with anticipation, being surrounded by a few mutants in one house was one experience, but now they were going to an entire island. An entire population of mutants, something none of them had ever experienced in any of their combined lives. No longer would they be the minorities, or have to hide who they were. On an island were people possessed ridiculous powers, what would be considered strange, would they be accepted, would this be the paradise so many of them sought after. What blessings had Soteria granted this island, and what blessings would she grant them or would she scorn them with the wrath only a goddess could produce. So many questions, and yet they all shared a mutual feeling, that as long as Talise was at their side, no harm would come their way. That even Soteria would bow down to the wrath of this young warrior. Some were questioning if she really was just a mutant or an angel from above sent to bless their very lives, in ways they never could have imagined.

And there we have a new chapter. Soteria is indeed a real goddess, when I came across the name it fit so perfectly. So yah now we're boarding the boat to mutant island where we'll meet some more people in Talise's life. I'm still trying to get some pictures of Talise together, or if anyone has any they wanna donate let me know. So please review and let me know how I'm doing. Happy New Year every one.


	18. Chapter 18

As the ship glided through Grecian waters, all the mutants aboard scattered to various parts to gain better views of the passing water. Talise took a seat next to her brother, the ship's controls, and exchanged stories of the passing years apart. A few of the younger mutants tried to obtain seats near the two, so that they could learn more about their intriguing friend. But their attempts were blocked by the adults, as well as Jean and Scott. Those who truly knew and cared for the girl knew that she had earned and deserved the precious time with her family. After admitting defeat, Lance and Kitty attempted to find a private spot on the ship, to share an intimate moment gazing at the natural beauty of the passing sea. A few of the others formed small groups and exchange thoughts of what the island of mutants held. Never had they ventured to a place where powers and looks would be accepted.

"Hey y'all, I just thought of something."

"What's that Cheri?"

"Well this place is full of mutants right? well what if when we get there, it turns out we're the dorks of the mutant world? You know like all that we can do is small compared to what they can?"

"Woah, you're saying we go from being outcasts back home, to being losers on an island of our own kind? Harsh."

"V'ell maybe it v'on't be as bad. V'ho knows maybe v'e v'ill be considered the cool foreigners."

"Yah how did that work for you when you came overseas, Blue Boy?"

Kurt gave a generous scowl towards Pietro before sinking into a despair. Rouge placed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder, to try and give some form of comfort. In truth she was also worried of the island. She was excited to go to a place where her powers would not label her an outcast, but what if the inhabitants rejected her for other reasons.

"So Scott, have you guys been to Sotar… Staro … uh, the island before?"

"Soteria, no I think Logan's the only one who's ever been there. When we all lived at the mansion she told stories about it, and I heard her on a few calls to the people there. She told me once that they actually have planned seasons there."

"Planned?"

"Yah they have some who can control plants and the weather, so they have a few snow days for fun and the rest of the year is spring time. That way their crops grow year round, they never run out of food and they don't have to bring attention to themselves by traveling to neighboring islands."

"Wow, Talise really thought of everything."

"That and more kid."

"Logan?"

"Remember how she brought food and supplies to all those other mutants who were imprisoned? While she did that she learned more about the people there. By the time we broke out she knew where we could make a sanctuary, who could create it, how we could protect it, how to maintain food, schools for the kids and more. I honestly think if all the world leaders got together and let her take over, she could create an ultimate world of paradise and peace."

Pietro looked up towards to 2nd floor of the ship, where the control room, Talise and her brother occupied. He could see Talise's form from one of many windows, the bright sun reflecting threw her golden orbs. He found himself lost in thought, recapping all that he now and once knew about his former house mate. He gave an unconscious chuckle at the very thought of Talise's past with the Brotherhood.

"V'hat's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how Talise is seen. You know in the Brotherhood Toad was just this weak annoying guy that we could get a laugh at, to you Xmen he was just the easiest target, and too all these mutants she rescued she's their savior. I wonder how others see her."

"Hard to say, no two people see the same thing, the same way."

"In what way?"

The group of mutants were caught off-guard, startled and many flailing back. Talise had unexpectedly leapt from the 2nd floor and landed on the railing in front of her friends.

"Woah, sorry guys."

"Talise, do I need to get the bell again?"

"Sorry dad, but I wanted to let you guys know we're about to dock."

"Wait, I don't see the island."

"Wait for it."

Within a blink of an eye a great island appeared, they were mere minutes away from the dock.

"Remember, we set up barriers so that people who passed by couldn't find the island."

"Hey T, looks like your first fan is waiting for you."

There at the dock, a man was jumping in delight. The ship docked, and no sooner where they positioned to descend when the man came running on board, pushing others out of his way and causing Lance, Scott and Gambit to fall overboard into the chilled sea.

"MY BABY! OH MY BABY GIRL HAS COME HOME!"

The man was to involved in forcing Talise into a tight hug and sobbing uncontrollably to notice the three he had sent into the water. Talise tried to calm him down, while the others helped their soaked friends. Finally everyone made it onto the dock, with Talise still trying to calm the hysteric man down.

"It's ok mom, I'm here, you need to calm down. You know too much crying can lead to wrinkles."

As if on cue the man's tears faded as he brought Talise into another bone crunching embrace.

"Oh you always know what to tell me."

"Guy's meet my mom, Dante Moretti."

"Wait, you're Dante, THE Dante. The world renown fashion designer!"

"A pleasure to meet you, always nice to find someone who enjoys my work. Speaking of fashion, Talise honey what on earth are you wearing?"

"Oh dad had them on board the Jet for me."

"I should have known, I should never have left that man in charge of you."

"What do yah mean by that?"

"I mean just look at my baby girl, she looks like every pedophile's dream come true."

"Forgive me for not taking her to the latest boutique so she could dress like some Beverly Hills tramp, like the rest of your models!"

Talise and Artemis shared a defeated sign as they witnessed another fight between their parents. They got along find most of the time but every so often a fuse would be lit and an explosion of furry would follow.

"And to think they made it look so much nicer on My Two Dads. Besides mom, I just spent the last three years as a bug munching frog boy, I really don't care how I look."

"Which reminds me, sweety what's with the new look?"

"What are you guys talking about, she just said she got the clothes from the Jet."

"No not that dear, see last time I saw my baby girl her skin was green and she was a bit more frog like. Logan?"

"I just figured when Alex changed her he altered her colors, give her a break from being swamp boy."

"I could see that, but you know how she feels about physical altering, so why would her body be different…..MY BABYY!"

Dante had captured Talise in yet another embrace, this time with Logan and Artemis also joining in. The rest of the mutants could only look on in bewilderment, Logan broke free from the embrace to try and enlighten the others to the cause of his happiness.

"When Alex altered Talise from Toad to Talise, he turned her back into her true form. There is only one way she would change from one form to another without another mutant altering her physical being."

"And that would be?"

"I went through my last metamorphosis, I'm in my fully mutated, and most powerful stage."

"Oh wow, so you're like a butterfly now?"

"Right, my first form was when I was a kid and had my bubble powers, my second was when I was green and had my frog powers and now I'm in my fully developed stage."

"And what are your powers now?"

"Now what fun would it be just showing them off now?"

"Oh who cares, by little girl's a woman now!"

"Thanks for putting that disturbing phrase out there mom."

"Oh shut up and let mama be mushy. But honey how did you morph when you were undercover in that horrid little frog boy body?"

"Well I was feeling really odd at one point, like I did when I changed the first time, so I contacted Alex and we went into hiding. We camped out in the cabin in Canada, where he morphed me back into my girl body and a few days later I went through the change. We stayed there for another few months, so that I could get use to my powers, and then he changed me back and I went back to the mission."

"Alex, you never called and told me what happened?"

"Sorry Dante but made me promise not to say anything, she wanted to tell you in person."

"Wait a sec, when did you take off for a few weeks, one of us would have noticed you gone."

I left around the first week of August, and made it back by November."

"V'ait, you couldn't have left. That v'as v'hen v'e v'ent on dat rescue mission for v'anda."

"Rescue mission? I never went on a rescue mission."

"Dah, that v'as after we all got outed as mutants and you stole my v'atch and v'e rescued v'anda and you kissed her."

"WHAT!"

"Oh sweety, it's no big deal, you know I'll love you for who you are."

"It's not that mom, I never kissed Wanda, for one I was in Canada and two she's not my type."

"How so honey?"

"I prefer outies to innies."

Logan gave a stern grunt to show his discomfort in discussing his daughter's sexual preferences. He was also curious as to who was posing as her during those months, he remembered a slight change in Toad's scent but he always thought the kid had just bathed.

"Wait a sec, oh man I'm going to kill HIM!"

"Him v'ho?"

"When I went on my trip I asked another mutant to fill in for me, Shifty. He's like Mystique, he can alter his shape, size and even smell. I asked him to fill in for my, not to feel up Wanda."

"So all those times you hit on her, it was this Shifty guy?"

"His name's Oscar, I call him Shifty for his powers, and his personality."

"If he's like such a creep, why did you have him fill in for you?"

"To be honest I never really liked the guy, so I had him pose as an annoying little frog boy, who gets constantly beat up, and if he didn't act the part right, everyone would turn on him and attack him as if he was a traitor."

"So vengeful, you must take after Logan in that department."

"A trait I carry with pride. Well enough story time, I'm in need of a wardrobe change and you guys need to see the island."

Everyone made plans to disburse and reunite within the hour. Logan had the boys gather their things so that they could set up at Dante's house, Olivia and Alex set off towards their own homes for a quick change, and the girls followed Talise in a fit of giggles, anxious to see what wonderful designs her parent had planned for her. Talise was so captive by being home with all her friends and family, she was unaware of the fearsome blue eyes watching her from afar, nor the dark plans their master had in store for her.

Alright another chapter down. So next chapter we will officially get the tour of the island and meet everyone who lives there. So let me know how I'm doing, are the characters being too sarcastic, am I being too descriptive or not descriptive enough? Are you having trouble telling who's talking at the moment? Please let me know so that I can work on becoming a better writer. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Well I'm still here, and finally I found time to write a new chapter. Let me know what you guys think, I accept all reviews but please no flames.

So I own nothing blah blah blah, accept my own characters blah blah blah, best intro ever blah blah blah.

Enjoy.

* * *

Talise found herself lost in the therapeutic power of the hot rushing water, flowing from the silver showerhead above her. While under her guise as Toad, Talise had forced herself to live in her stench in order to hide her smell from tracking mutants. Her mother had provided scented soaps, scrubs and shampoos to help erase her former persona and to truly become clean. With each rub of the sponge, the life she was forced to live for the last three years was wiped from her mind. No longer would she have to play the fool, no longer would she have to endure every form of physical punishment in battle. For the first time since she was sent to Hell's Birth, she was truly free.

With a reluctant hand, Talise turned off the flow of water and emerged from the shower. Her dripping foot met with a soft blue bathroom rug. Before she took hold of the towels her mother had left for her, she caught herself in the mirror. For so long every time she looked at her reflection, she saw and ugly toad. A toad with grey sad skin, sickly brown hair and sporting a new bruise or two from the day. Before that she only caught an occasional glimpse within the confines of her cell. Back then he skin was as green as lily pads and her hair was as black as the bottom of a lagoon. Even with her strange colors and the filthy condition of Hell's Birth, her reflection was somehow happy and healthy. Perhaps it was the healthy energy of youth. But now the young woman looking back at her was one she had never seen before. After so many years she finally resembled a human.

Talise dried herself, tamed her hair and brushed her teeth, all tasks she was forced to neglect for the last three years. Her eyes fell on the garment that her mother had left for her. It was a knee length dress, designed in a Grecian style with light green thread for the accents. She slipped the white material over her head and fashioned the straps to the matching sandals around her ankles. Once she was presentable she made her way down the stairs to join her friends.

* * *

Just as Talise made it to the bottom of the stairs that her ears where assaulted with cries of "Oooh's", "Ahhh's" and "Soo Cute!" Jean, Rouge and Kitty rushed over to her to gush over her new dress. Storm and Olivia, who was also granted a new set of clothing in the form of styled jeans and a wavy bohemian style blouse, sat in a corner and smiled at the younger she-mutants. Dante circled Talise with his finger pressed to his lips, making mental notes over the dress. Once his mental tally was completed he captured his daughter in a tight embrace.

"My little princess, but I think this will truly complete the ensemble."

As Dante backed away, he revealed that with a slight of hand he had clasped a necklace around her neck. It was a simple chain with a unusual green stone for a charm. Talise took it in her hands before giving it a kiss, clasping her hands around it and placing it over her heart. The three teen mutants turned to the adults for an answer.

"I'm surprised no one has lost it yet, but I guess since she cares for it so much it will never be lost."

"What's so special about it Storm?"

"When Soteria was first created, the residents found it appropriate for Talise to take the first step on the new land. The first step in Soteria's founding. When she took that first step, that stone was the first thing her foot touched. It is literally the founding stone of Soteria."

"I have to admit mom, it really ties everything together, but do I have to wear the shoes."

"Yes my dear, you have to be a civil young lady and that calls for shoes."

Talise gave a slight pout as she looked at her feet. She truly hated wearing shoes, she'd much rather feel nature under her toes.

"Well shall we meet up with the boys?"

With a faint last look in a mirror, Talise smiled and joined the other females in finding their friends.

* * *

With a heavy grunt Pietro and the rest of the boys dropped the last of the luggage by the door of the house they would be staying in while they were on the island. As they turned to catch their breath they decided to scope out the island. Walking up and down the streets were a variety of mutants. Some were in various colors of nature, and some were tall, so tall that one being was able to make it down the street in less than five steps. And some were small, Pietro could swear he saw a small man riding on a cat and using it's collar as a harness. Some had extra limbs or resembled animals, there was such a variety that Dr. Seuss could have easily knocked out several books. And yet the boys still found themselves the object of stairs and whispers, no doubt the word had spread over who had brought them to the island. Just as Pietro was wondering how much the town folk, he was brought out of his thoughts by a stone aimed at his head. If he had not used his super speed, he would have found himself in the hospital or judging from the deep indention in the stone wall where the stone collided, he would have found his brains scattered on the pavement. The white haired mutant turned his attention to a trio of fellow teen male mutants making their way through the crowd of scattering residents.

From the trio there was a sickly thin teen with bright pink hair, from his shoulders to his toes his skin was burnt and scared, perhaps he was in some sort of fire or was another unfortunate victim from Hell's Birth. His eyes were like knives, slicing away the flesh from whoever they fell apon, this was not a nice young gentleman. The second looked more like a flesh colored pile of rocks, no doubt the origin of the thrown stone. He was about the size of Fred but as he was a giant pile of skin, this teen looked as though his parents chiseled him from the local quarry. The last teen was more than likely their leader. His face was sharp and cleaver like a fox, the right side of his face was scared and black, with his right eye completely bleached white while the other shown with an intense blue that burned with fury. He dawned an open leather vest with matching leather pants and punk style accessories. This was the kind of boy that fathers kept their daughters away from, not that they would need much encouragement. If his looks did not send shivers down their spines, then the sharp blade strapped to his back would keep anyone else at bay.

Pietro, Fred and Lance had seen the look the trio gave a million times before, these boys were looking for a fight. From the sound of thee stone colliding with the house Kurt, Scott, Logan, Bobby, Gambit, Beast and Artemis emerged in the doorway or poked their heads from various windows. Logan had seen these boys before, he could smell the trouble radiating from them but knew there was nothing he could do. Artemis made his way down to the trio while Logan stood watch.

"What's their problem?"

"To many things to list bub. Anyway let's hope Art can get them to move along, it would be a lot worse if we had to fight 'em."

That hope was dashed as their conversation was broken by Artemis, who back flipped away from the trio and landed beside Logan. The leader of the trio had his sword unsheathed and had clearly tried to attack Artemis but missed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Artemis." Artemis stared at the young mutant, still trying to understand what had caused the fury in him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just put away your sword and we can work out whatever it is that's bugging you." The one eye teen's hand was shaking as he gripped his sword. Such fury was building up inside of him that his one good eye looked as though it was about to pop out to release it.

"Don't fucking talking to me like I'm a fucking CHILD! You sit about like some fucking king, gracing the public with your leadership, as if you shit fucking gold bricks. Just because you were one of the 'chosen ones' by our beloved savior. She abandons us for over three fucking years and then, and then when she magically returns we're all meant to just kiss her wonderful ass."

Logan had his claws ready as he stared down the arrogant teen. How dare he speak about his daughter in such a way. Artemis was right by his side burning with the same fury as Logan.

"Mind your tongue Jason, you have no right to talk about my sister in such a way, not after everything she has done for even you."

"Clearly she didn't do enough now did she." Jason used his free hand to motion to the injured part of his face.

"That was not her fault."

"Then who's was it, oh wise master Artemis."

"It was .."

"Forget it! You think just because your face isn't messed up like the rest of us that you're better than us? Well then let's see how pretty you are after just five minutes!"

The giant flesh rock charged, with the burnt teen right beside him. The one known as Jason, his hand was still shaking as he gripped the hilt of his sword. His eye was strained and lost, burning with rage and fear. So many emotions were trying to find a way out of his body, and with every attempt Jason tried to understand just what those emotions were. The giant flesh-rock monster was able to create giant boulders from the palm of his hands, once it had reach it's optimum smashing size the giant then hurled the boulders at Logan and Artemis. Artemis shoved the younger mutants threw the doorway, just as he created an energy arrow. With his precise aim he was able to cause the boulder to erupt into a shower of rubble. The giant continued to create massive boulders and hurl them at Artemis, crying out "Bad moon lady! Did bad thing, BAD MOON LADY!"

The other teen with them was trying to handle Logan is a similar manner as this giant counterpart. He was live a living silly putty boy, his body stretched and wrapped around Logan. The older mutant tried to dodge the younger one, but along with his putty like stretching he was also able to make extra appendages grow from various parts of his body. Fists extended from his back and shoulders, trying with any means to make contact with Logan. Finally Logan could not hold him off and did the unthinkable, he scratched the younger mutant. The scratch itself was on his right hand, and a degree higher than a paper cut. As soon as he realized what had happened, the mutant stopped in his tracks, taking his primary shape and retracting any extra appendages. He stared intently at his hand, perfectly still and quiet until he saw the faintest drop of blood forming. He crouched down in an cross legged position, his hands gripping at the sides of his race as he rocked back in forth. His mind was just as lost as Jason, trying to make since of a now very confusing world. Logan looked more hurt than the burnt teen, he looked toward Artemis. Unsure of what to do and silently pleading for help.

"That's enough."

He voice was calm and sweet as a fresh sun rise on a spring day. Talise led the rest of the female mutants towards the boy, keeping a calm and steady pace. The Brotherhood and Xmen students who were watching the fight turned in wonder at her. The sun beams were caught in her green strands of hair, reflecting off of her golden eyes. She almost seemed surreal, like a fairy emerging from the forest to meet the mortals. She gave her brother and father a simple nod and a look that said "Be calm, I'm fix it." She went over the rocking mutant, who had yet to relies she was there. She knelt down to his eye level and waited for him to see she was there. As he broke his trance his eyes stared at her in confusion, as if questioning if she was truly there. She gave him a warm simile and offered her hand to him, waiting until he was ready to place his injured one in hers.. After checking for any damages, she turned to the base of her dress and ripped off a smile piece from the hem, causing Dante to cover his mouth so as not to let out a cry of pain. She turned back to the teen, who had calmed down a great deal, and gave him another warm smile.

"Now now Tony, why are you making such a fuss. You've grown into such a big boy since the last time I saw you."

Tony then shoot looks back in forth between Talise and Logan, silently pleading that 'it wasn't his fault, he did it".

"It's alright, you're not in trouble. Here now what do we say when we get hurt? _Give a little kiss and blow the pain away, then make a bunny that will hop, hop to stay. _

As she sang her soothing tune, she performed each act in the rhythm. Kissing lightly on his cut, giving a gentle blow to sooth the pain, and then took the piece of white material and wrapping it around his hand. She made the ribbon part a little longer, so that in a way it did look like a bunny. Tony looked at the bandage, gentle petting the ribbon as if it truly was a real white rabbit. He then stopped and looked at Talise, extending his hand to show something was wrong. She looked for a second before giving a small chuckle.

"How could I forget. Does anyone have a pen?"

Some were checking their pockets and other could only stare in disbelief. Who would ever have thought that Toad was motherly. Pietro was the first to find a pen, using his speed to run to Talise. Judging from his eyes, Pietro's sudden display had frightened Tony, but as long as Talise was with him, he felt safe. Talise then took the pen and began marking the makeshift bandage, adding eyes, a nose and a happy bunny smile to the wrappings.

"There, a happy bunny makes the boo-boos go away faster."

"Froggy Back! Froggy Make Everything Better!"

With everyone watching Talise tend the burnt teen's wound, they nearly forgot about the giant flesh like rock giant, who had swooped in and captured Talise in a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you too Coal, but what did we say about grabbing people."

"Oh I sorry."

The giant returned Talise to the grown as gently as he could, as if Talise would break into a million pieces if he was not careful. Once her feet touched the ground, the gently patted the giant on the head as he gave his a giant smile.

"Now boys are there something's you would like to say to my friends?" The giant and the burnt teen began kicking dirt with their arms behind their backs, the same way that small children would when they had to apologies for something they did.

"We're sorry." The giant replied as the other teen gave a look that expressed the same sentiment. It was like they were two 4 year olds apologizing for breaking a window with a baseball, not two teens who had just tried to viciously attack them.

"Very good boys."

"But it not our fault, man said we had too hurt themz."

"What man, have you been talking to strangers?"

"He was with Shifty, he say he was a good man."

"I see. What did Shifty and this man say exactly?"

"He says, um… he says these peoples bad. They took you away and hurtz you. They give you no food, makes you eat bugs even though that's a no-no."

"Yes a big no-no."

"So man says we have to help you by hurting new peoples. Make them hurt for all they hurt you. You stay here and be safe and be happy if we hurt them, even though hurting peoples is a no-no."

"Yes a very very big no-no."

"Then he um, he says, he says that medicine is bad and that if wez keep taking it then we can not help you. They you stay hurting with them for long time."

"So all three of you stopped taking your medicine?"

"Yes cuz we wanted to help you."

"When was this?"

"Uh, it was uh. On a Monday I think."

"What month?"

"Oh the stinky one."

"I see. Well sweetie I'm happy you wanted to help me, but you know you have to take your medicine. It helps you. Now I'm gonna try and help Jason ok. If he starts trying to hurt people, I want you to go to Arty ok."

"Moon Lady?"

"Yes Moon Lady."

Talise gave her brother a wicked smile, as he returned it with a glare that seemed to say "you are sooo gonna get it for that." She made her way over to Jason who was still lost in his emotions, completely unaware that the fight was over and that he had lost. For a second he did not seem to notice Talise standing in front of him. Then he blinked, the he blinked again, as if he was waking from a dream. He studied this new person in front of him, something was familiar about her. She gave him a warm smile, but unlike the comfort it brought the other mutants, this one only brought rage. Jason tried to raise his sword and bring it down hard, but as it lowered at full force, Talise caught it with ease, holding off his attacks with one hand. Jason tried to force the blade down more, but it would not budge. Talise was clearly the stronger of the two. Jason continued to push with all of his might until he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"So you've come back. You've come back as one of them, all pretty. What did you do, leave you find a doctor?"

"Now Jason you know how I feel about altering one's looks. I just went through my last transformation. I'm a butterfly now."

"Yah you're just a _pretty _little butterfly."

Talise turned around as if she was about to walk away, she could not see that Jason had instinctively reached out for her. What he saw, was every scar she had been forced to gain from her father.

"If I cared so much to be 'pretty' then why would I keep these? This marks help set my past that made me into who I am today."

She then turned back to face a still confused Jason.

"Jason, you know I could care less about looks. I also know this isn't you. What's really wrong?"

He sat for a moment, trying to sort out the burst of emotions rattling in his brain. Without warning he lunged at her. For a moment it looked like he was trying to tackle her, instead he had wrapped his arms around her waist. Like a small child, he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why did you leave us?"

Talise placed a hand tenderly on his head and have a gentle kiss to his brow. She allowed him to cry, to try and release some of the feelings he had to bottle for nearly the last four years.

"I'm sorry I left you, but I had to."

"But why?"

"Because I had to help them, they needed my help more than you did. Some of the Xmen and Brotherhood shifted uncomfortably. They felt as if threw their selfishness they had stolen a child from his mother. Talise took Jason by the chin and made him look straight at her.

"Jason, you are a very dear friend to me. You know I would only have left if someone really needed me. But I don't think that's all that's bothering you. You haven't been taking your medicine for months now, don't you think that you would feel alittle better with if you took it?"

Jason gave a frown, debating if he wanted to travel down that road once more.

"Please Jason, for me." Talise had said the magic words, with a slow nod Jason agreed to return to his medicine. As Talise was saving the day, by calming down the formerly violent teen, a small cart led by a giant set of grey horses the size of rhinoceroses had pulled next to Artemis. From the cart two men emerged, dressed in white nurses uniforms, emerged and where trying to talk the burnt teen and the giant into climbing into the cart. Talise helped Jason to his feet, and with his hand in hers led her to the nurses.

"Now boys, you be nice to Nurse Maggie and Nurse Sabrina, you know they are just here to help you."

"Are you leaving us again?" Coal asked with tears forming in his eyes. Talise placed a gentle hand on his check, gave the trio a reassured smile.

"I've been working for nearly four years straight. Right now, Froggy is on vacation, and she's going nowhere." The trio were on the verge of jumping out of the cart to give Talise another hug. She promised them she would see them soon, and reminded them to take their medicine and to find her right away if the strange man with Shifty ever tried to talk to them again. As the cart pulled down the road, Talise waved to her friends until they were out of sight. Once they were she gave an exhausted sigh, and walked over to her friends, the sword draped over her shoulders.

"Well that's one way to spend my first day back."

"Ok dude, where so I start on all the questions."

"Start with the first one on your mind and work your way down the list." Pietro tried forming all the questions in his head, trying not to forget any important ones.

"Ok, who were those guys?"

"The ones that Hell's Birth hurt the most. Not everyone who made it out unskaved, some where hurt physically and some suffered mentally. A few of the patients at Hell's Birth were, mentally handicapped. The Doctors there preferred them, they got less complaints and some felt that they could treat them even less like humans, since they were already mutants."

"So they're like that because of the torture from that place?"

"To be honest I don't know, and quite frankly I don't care. There is a chance they were already handicapped and Hell's Birth only hurt them more. I couldn't see everyone who entered there, plus there is a chance they were there long before I was."

"And why does he call Artemis 'Moon Lady'?"

"Well we are in Greece, so since so many people talk about the Gods we decided to teach them. Coal knows that the Goddess Artemis was the Goddess of the Moon, so that's what he thinks my brother is, the Moon Lady."

"So another question, what on earth is the stinky month?"

"April."

"Um ok….."

"I use to joke with them, saying that April was stinky, that's why it rains so much. April showers to make itself not so stinky."

Fred began to laugh, "Only you could turn a bandage into a bunny, and make it seem like a month has a hygen problem."

"What can I say, I'm gifted."

"So v'hat are you gonna do v'ith the sword?"

"Eat it." Talise gave Kurt as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"V'hat?"

"What I'm hungry, I still haven't eaten all day." With that she proceeded to take a large bite from the side of the sword. Her teeth easily cut threw what everyone thought was solid steel, but instead was shown to be thinly coated gummy like substance. As Talise chewed happily, she offered a bite to Fred who eagerly accepted to find out what a sword tasted like. Artemis laugh and turned to explain.

"There is this guy on the island, Yoshi. He was trained to be a weapons master but after he saw how much pain his creations caused, he turned to a sweeter approach."

"So he makes realistic candy weapons?"

"Tasty ones too!" Fred expressed as he gladly accepted another bite.

"Yes well swords are his specialty, it's just about the only candy shop I know of that the dad's have more fun than their kids."

"Cool can we see him?"

"Sure, I still have to show you guys the island."

"Wait before we run off to the candy store, what's gonna happen to your other friends. Are they gonna be alright."

"Ah Scott, always Mr. Serious. Yes we have an entire center where proper doctors can take care of them. The medicine they take will help balance out their emotions."

"Wait don't their parent's take care of them?"

"Well Coal, the big guy, and Will, the one with the bunny bandage, we know for a fact their parents have passed, very brave people who gave their lives during the escape from Hell's Birth. I promised to look after their sons, and by getting the best doctors I could find, I hope I'm doing what they would have wanted."

"V'hat about Jason?"

"We know for a fact his parents, at least his mother, doesn't care."

"How do you know that?"

"Because his mother gave him that gash over his eye. His mother was the Warden at Hell's Birth."

* * *

well there you have it a super long chapter 19. Aside from introducing some new character I really wanted to show the other side of Talise, not only the warrior side, but the softer side. So I know I've been neglecting this story a little, because the inspiration for my new story Masters of the Zodiac. I swear the words just fly from my finger tips on my keyboard.

so as i've said the trio and some others on the island were hurt in a mental way from the experiments that were forced on them. i'm not implying that hey are slow are dumb or anything, so if anyone was affended by how i made coal sound i am sorry. i'm working from what i've read and seen from the media, hope no one was hurt and if anyone thought i was offensive, please let me know on how i can change it.

So lately I saw this amazing movie called Mary and Max, if you have Netflix you can watch it instantly. It's a Claymation movie about an awkward 10 year old girl in Australia who randomly picks a name out of an American phonebook and decided to write to him. Turns out the name was for Max and 45 year old Autistic man living in New York. The two become great friend and write back in forth, and dealing with major life changes. I flat out loved this movie for its humor and it's heart. I like to think we're all a little like Mary and would be lucky enough to have a friend like Max. The movie made me laugh, not at Max but what he said that was intended to be funny. Here are some of my favorite quotes:

When I was 6 I created an imaginary friend named Mr. Ravioli. My psychiatrist says I don't need him anymore so he just sits in the corner and reads.

I have to go now, even though I have not told you about my 7th job at a condom factory. Write back soon. P.s. I have never used a condom.

Did you know that turtle can breathe through their anuses?

You have to watch the movie to get them, it's worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

I can't believe it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter, I could have sworn I just posted?

Anyway I'm sorry to all my loyal readers who must have thought I abandoned this story, I was so caught up with all the craziness in my life and trying to push out my new story Masters of the Zodiac. So now I'm putting a hold on Masters to try and catch up on this story.

So without further adu, lets see what trouble Talise will stirrup now. Oh one last note, I've notice that in my last few chapters, this story has taken a more childish tone which is far from what I wanted. So fair warning the chapters will get a bit darker but hopefully in a good way.

Enjoy :D

* * *

The island was more beautiful than any of the teens could have imagined. The plants were greener than anything they could have compared too, along the way various plants with the most spectacular colors blossomed. Some were vibrant pink or orange, others somehow had colors that changed in waves or resembled a zebra's pelt. Clearly some mutants on the island had enjoyed the remolding of it, along with the free expression of their powers.

Talise played tour guide, pointing out different regions and the value they had. She gave proper warning of where to stay away from and places where they would always be welcomed. Kitty and Kurt decided to collect various shells and stones as souvenirs, while Kurt was holding a red stone, he swore was a real ruby, to the sky to take in it's beauty, he noticed something strange. Jean was standing behind the stone, talking to Scott, when he noticed a slight gleam sparkling from under her hair.

"Ah Jean, vhat is dat?"

"What's what?"

"Dat, dere on your head?"

Kurt extended a massive finger, the equivalent of two for any other human, towards Jean's brow. Jean pulled a tuff of her long red hair away to revile an amethyst gem in the middle of her forehead.

"Good call Kurt, considering we're at the tower now."

Talise was right, the group had somehow made their way so that they were standing in front of a massive ivory tower. it was massive enough that anyone standing on the top should be able to see the whole island. It was solid at the bottom but as it grew, the stones became like glass, leaving the entire top see through.

"This is the Oracle Tower, named so because it sees all and knows all. It's located in the very center of the island and run by out psychic mutants. There they generate their powers to create force fields and block our location.?"

"Why block it, don't you want more mutants to find this place?"

"Come on Bobby, not every mutant is nice. Some would come here looking to conquer the island for all it's valuables. Or worse yet more people like Hell's Birth could see this place as a mutant free for all. That's why Artemis had to take us threw the barrier, I didn't have enough time to tell the tower operators about the Blackbird so if we would have tried to fly in then the ship would have burst on impact."

"Ouch, talk about 'not welcome'."

"The tower also has one more important feature. Some up there use their powers to suppressed the psychic powers of others. We had trouble back in the day with this one mutant who got threw the barrier and tried to tell his friends on shore how to get here telepathically. The gem that Jean's head there helps relieve the pressure from suppressing her powers."

"Wait so Jean can't use any of her powers! But what if we're attacked or if she needs to contact one of us, or"

"Relax Scott, yes she can't use her powers but if I were to take off the gem then with her extreme psychic powers she'd end up in a coma for at least a week."

Scott tightly griped Jean's hand, clearly he was worried for her. For as much as people hated mutants for their powers, Scott knew that if she was cornered at least with her powers she could get away. But here, she had nothing to defend herself if another mutant attacked her. Nothing, but him.

* * *

A short coat wearing man made his way from around the tower, inspecting it for some unknown reason. Suddenly his eyes fell on the young woman dressed in white. It was strange to see her in such a dainty gown, but the moment her golden eyes met his he knew immediately who it was. Without a second thought he made his way to the heavily grown jungle. Desperately he tried to put some distance between him and her. Buckets of sweat dripped from his face as he made it threw the jungle, vines and roots catching his arms and legs as he franticly made his way out. The ocean cliff was coming to view, if he could make it out then not only would that put some distance between them but then he could try and hid in the cliff or on the beach. Closer and closer the exit was coming into view. He was going to make it, he was going to get away!

Just as his hand made it threw the jungle, the warm rays of the sun heating his torn and withered skin, he felt a great pain around his neck. Suddenly he couldn't breath, his body seemed to have lost contact with the grown. He felt a great sweeping motion as his back and head made contact with a very thick tree. He tried to see what had staled his escape, when all he saw was gold. Those golden eyes than seem to be radiating the very fires of hell. Three more times she slammed his head into the tree, he felt blood dripping from the back of his head drip down his neck. He smelled the distinct scent of bark, she must have slammed him so hard that his head must have broken some of the tree. The ocean was still within view, but all hope of making it vanished.

* * *

At the sight of the small man, Talise had taken off in pursuit. She was not as fast as Pietro but much faster than the others. She stormed threw the jungle, her target locked on. Her small body was able to maneuver threw the jungle without getting caught up in the vines or other foliage. The others were lost for breath chasing after her, unable to shout for answers. When they had finally caught up, they saw the petite woman, her hand firmly grasping on the man's neck. He tried to flail his legs, making solid kicks to hers but either she couldn't feel them or was to angry to notice. The young Xmen saw the blood dripping from his head, the kind part of them telling them to move forward to help. They were stopped by the three members of the brother hood and Gambit, the young men had seen fights like this before and for their safety it was better to stay on the sideline.

* * *

"Hello Oscar, why were you running off? We have so much to catch up on."

"Ta….Talise! Why when did you make it back to the island?"

"About an hour ago, just long enough to see what you did to Coal, Tony and Jason!"

Talise's anger grew at the memory of her three friends. They were like children that he had knowingly hurt and sent to hurt others. How could anyone be so cruel as to hurt those who were beyond repair. Her grip tightened around his neck, she could feel the very blood vessels in her grasp try to put harder to keep him from passing out.

"I …..didn't mean ….any ….harm! ….I thought …..they …..were ready ….to be taken off ….their medicine. I….I was trying to help them!"

"Help them he says. And what of Wanda? I asked you to pose as me while I took care of business. That was your one and only chance to show that your weren't the disgusting scum bag everyone thought you were. Instead you proved to be even worse! As soon as I came back, Wanda was furious at me, stating that after she got back from the mountains, I tried to sneak into her room every night. Then some of her bras and whatnot started going missing, and when she did find the occasional underwear they were covered with semen on the inside. I also heard you harassed other mutants as Toad, ordering for food, information or anything else you wanted. Not only did you use my form to try and squeeze out your piety needs from others but you used my form, MY FORM, to try and rape one of my friends. DID I LEAVE ANYTHING OUT!

Talise gave a solid punch to Oscar's stomach, the other mutants could figuratively feel the impact as it met its target. Oscar, or Shift as he was known, began to cough up slight bits of blood. His body wasn't loosening much blood, although his skink was starting to be covered in it. His eyes were glaring at Talise, at the young girl who thought she had the right to hurt him.

"You stupid Bitch, I did you a favor! I looked after those miserable hooligans for you while you went off to play super hero! Anything I took I earned from putting up with those ass holes. And as for that other Bitch, well if she dressed like that there was only one thing on her mind. Little whore, I mean what 'good girl' lives with a house full of horney boys if she didn't have it in mind o fuck one of them!"

With his finally word, Talise slipped her hand up the side of her ripped skirt. From within, she took hold of a small but very sharp looking knife. Before the teens could question if it was a real weapon or another candy version, Talise plunged the weapon deep into her captive's flesh. His cry of pain carried throughout the island, birds flying away for fear of the noise. She had stabbed the weapon directly in his neither region, blood spreading profusely from the deep wound. As the removed the weapon, a small bulge pressed up against the dark fabric. As Oscar kicked and screamed in pain, the mass made it's way down his pant leg until it fell to the green base of the tree. With her hand still firmly on his throat, Talise tossed the filth of a man out of her sight, causing him to crash into a nearby pile of puffy blue flowers. She then took her hand, now covered with the blood of her victim, and took hold of the item nestled in the grass. She then carelessly walked over to the cliff, gazing down at the rough waters below. Suddenly a gentle whistle escaped her lips, a simple tune with no more than four notes. No sooner had she finished than a great beast burst forth from the water below. It resembled a fierce sea serpent that many had seen from ocean maps of long ago. It's scales were different shades of ocean blue, it's back littered with longer, sharper scales and it's fangs were the size of either of Fred's arms. As the creature reared it's mighty head in a loud unforgiving roar, two more creatures emerged by it's sides. The new creatures were smaller than the first, only just so, and where the first was blue, the second and third where a purple and then a green. The blue creature lowered itself till it was at eye level with Talise, who seemed even smaller by comparison. She gentle rubbed the creatures giant muzzle, as it gave a slight purr in response. She then shot Oscar a final look, opening her hand to show him what she had taken. He reached a hand out in protest, to try and stop the horrible act the planned on committing, but it was too late. With a firm throw, Talise had chucked the pile of flesh over the ocean. The three sea beast each clambered to take a bite, ripping and shredding the flesh until it was completely gone. As soon as they had finished their treat, all three beast had returned to the ocean below. Threw the forest a troop of new mutants emerged. One resembled the closest thing to a pterodactyl while the other seemed to be made of solid crystal. Both mutants wore a sort of blue uniform with an outline of a golden circle with a giant S in the middle as a badge. The dinosaur like creature held Oscar's arms behind his back as the crystal man created a pair of crystal cuffs to bind his hands. Artemis, who was the first to emerge, ran past Oscar and directly to his sister. He took note of the blood that now covered her dress and began asking questions a mile a minute. Seeing the blood herself, Talise passed her brother and made her way out the same way the others had entered.

"Thanks for the assistance patrol. Lock him up for the night, tomorrow I want Soteria erased from his mind completely. After that if is permanently banned from this island, anyone who so much as tells him the ocean the island is located, will also be banned."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"Oh quick question, is anyone else locked up at the moment?"

"Just that piece of work Wicker."

Talise gave a wicked smile at Oscar's expense. Even if the guards would not let Wicker hurt him. The fear that he may would serve her purpose.

"Talise, what happened? Did he attack you?"

"In a way. There's too much to go into but the short version is he used my identity for his own gains, tried to rape my friend, and he is the reason why the trio stopped taking their medicine and sent them after the town."

"Talise, I understand he hurt people you care about. But you can't go around serving your own justice! We have to obey the laws we created for this paradise, those were the very words you told us when we created it! What example are you setting for the others, that it's ok to mutilate people as long as their powers will let it grow back?"

Talise looked at her brother, in the greatest of aggravating ways he was right. She had said that, and enforced what she said for many years, so what gave her the right to act out now. With a heavy sigh she admitted defeat.

"You're right, as much as I hate to admit it, and I really do, you're right."

Artemis placed a heavy hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I hate to do this T, but as the leader of the law here, I have to exact punishment where it's needed."

"With all respect sir,"

The crystal like man, who shared a firm grip on Oscar's body with his dino like counterpart, spoke up.

"As I hear it, she was defending herself, her friend and quite frankly everyone on the island. Surely there is a loop hole for self defense."

"That and it's her first offence sir. What would be a worse message, that she went to jail for defending others or that she didn't go to jail and let an attacker run free."

Talise gave the two officers a smile, it was good to have friends in many places. Artemis extended his forefinger, barely an inch from her face. He looked like a parent about to scold a child for a mild infraction.

"Don't ever do anything like this again. Everybody gets just one do-over."

"Yes sir, captain law book sir."

Artemis shook his head in disbelief, as he silently lead Talise and the others back to the Inn as quickly as possible.

* * *

"What happened!"

Dante let out a shriek of fear as he saw the disarray the once beautify dress he had made was in. it was now covered in sticks, leaves, blood, dirt and rips.

"Oh nothing much. First I had to stop a fight between the trio and the locals. Then I played tour guide and showed everyone around. Oh and then ran into Oscar and then I went Lorena Bobbitt on his ass. "

Dante felt the need to sit down, clearly he had forgotten what a rambunctious daughter he had. He knew his daughter would not attack someone without just cause, and if she was allowed to come home then the ordeal must have been settled.

"I trust then you won't be spreading the story around?"

"Why would I? I mean come on, how am I gonna get a date around here if all the guys think I'm gonna slice them when it's over?"

"Oh for goodness sakes!"

Dante stormed off the gather his thoughts as the others made their way to the Inn's kitchen. Talise offered and made glasses of chilled lemonade, as Fred and Bobby helped serve.

"So like that guy is gonna be alright, right?"

"He'll be fine kitty. It'll grow back in a month or so."

"Well I can't say I sympathize with him. The dude went after my sister!"

"Yah well, Art was right. I shouldn't have lost my head like that. Sad as it is, I do set an example around here for the"

"MAMA T!"

Before Talise could get the final words past her lips, a young boy came running into the kitchen and into her arms. Her arms immediately wrapped around the young boy, hugging him with the affection he had been denied the last three years. He could not have been older than ten, with his thick hair mirroring that of a tiger pelt. His eyes were deep green, gleaming with a hope that could only be found in youth. From the door he had entered, two more beings came forth. The first was a young woman, about the same age as Talise, with dark lavender hair that fell midway past her back and shared the same eyes as the young boy. The older member was a tall man, a year or two older than the girls, with the same hair and eyes as the smaller boy. His hair was styled so that a larger portion fell over his right eye, truly bringing out the stripes in his hair. No sooner did the older ones enter, then the other mutant teens set about straightening their hair and clothes to make a good impression. Logan and Dante also entered, with Dante carrying a brightly wrapped box. The two just basked at Talise hugging the small boy, swearing they could see a faint tear grace her cheek.

"Oh my goodness Samuel, you've gotten so big!"

"I know, I even got my powers!"

Talise gave him a solid kiss on the cheek as she hosted him onto her hip, refusing to let the hug end.

"Sofia! Sebastian! Where have you guys been, I've been on the island for hours now and haven't seen either of you. How's Gabriel and Maria?"

Sofia was able to give her a friendly hug on her free side, before her older brother pushed her aside to give Talise a kiss on her cheek. As Sofia spun slightly round the kitchen, she was caught by Artemis' gentle hands. The two exchanged a favored glance before she addressed the question.

"Mom's fine, teaching the kids at the local school. Dad's been breaking in new recruits at the Safety Sector. You know them, as long as they have someone to teach they're happy."

"And what about you? The last time I saw you, you were this little frog princess. Now you've grown into a full goddess."

"Easy there lover boy, you do relies all the protective men in my life are in this kitchen right?"

Sebastian gave a final kiss on the cheek before retreating, standing behind her as he seemed to be fidgeting with his little brother's hair.

"Yah you got prettier mama. Hey wanna see my powers now!"

"Um why does the little tyke keep calling you mama?"

Rouge had addressed the question that had been on everyone's mind, she was merely the brave one to ask.

"If you remember from my flashbacks, Sebastian, Sofia, their parents and me all shared a cell. During the time there, little Samuel was born. After that, Maria asked me to be his godmother. Hence the name"

"Mama T!"

Samuel's cuteness was overwhelming as Talise dove in for another hug. The fact that less than a week ago, they were seeing the same body eating bugs out of a trashcan, and now was lovingly embracing a child made Fred chuckle.

"Hey you seem to be pretty good with kids."

"I should, I only want like a million of 'em."

Logan silently walked across the room, taking Samuel from Talise's grasp and handing him to his older brother. Clearly he was not ready to be a grandfather yet.

"So mom, what's in the box?"

Dante handed the beautifully wrapped present to his daughter. On the top of the box was a small card that clearly read 'Happy Birthday". How could she have forgotten, to day was her sixteenth birthday.

"Aww thanks mom, I completely forgot myself."

"Well it's not much, but I thought It would come in handy."

"Handy, handy for what?"

"Well for tonight dear."

Talise tore threw the once beautify wrapping, creating a pile of debris on the floor. she then tore open the box to find it's gift inside. It was a dress, but not just any dress, a dress for her. The soft materials were the colors she like, the cut worthy of a growing woman and not a child. The pattern itself reminded her of the dress her birth mother would wear when they played in the backyard, the smallest details caused memory after memory to flood to her mind. It was beautiful and yet fun, not overly proper but something she could wear while out having fun.

"Because tonight, we party!"

* * *

And there we have chapter 20! Woo hoo party time! And like I said I will make sure to post another perception chapter before moving on with the Masters. Let me know how I'm doing, please review!


	21. Perception Update

Due to so many requests for me to update Perception, instead of rewriting the series I'm going to continue the story until the end and then possibly go back for a rewrite. I'm working on the next chapter now, and trust me it will be well worth the wait.

Thanks to everyone for their support and their patients. With juggling work, college and life I will work to get the next chapter out soon, hopefully by the end of the week if not alittle longer.

On a side note, since this story is gaining some popularity, would anyone be interested in a possible contest for the story, complete with real prizes? Just an idea a few people have asked about and may get around to. And because I'm sure many of you flocked in when you saw the update, a ruff sneak peek into the next chapter. Let me know what you think.

Aaaa

Talise inhaled deeply on the lose cigarette. She hated every second, the bitter taste filling her senses as she exhaled the harsh smoke. She needed the bitter reminder, it was the only thing she felt. She felt nothing when she landed, when the lone stranger greeted her on the foreign path, when his allies tried to ambush her, nor when her ears rang with the familiar sound of their necks breaking. Talise removed the small cigarette butt from her lips as she carelessly looked towards the pile of corpses that lined the small Italian path. Eyes frozen with fear looked back to her, even in death pleading for some sign of mercy. She walked to the closest man, at least the remaining torso for his bottom half was lodged somewhere with the other bodies. Talise took hold of the shining flash from his pocket and took a deep gulp. The familiar taste of aged potatoes filled her senses, after she drank she slowly pored the remaining liquid over the shredded body and moved on to the rest. Without much concern she hoisted her bag and returned to her travels. With as little care as she gave in the fight, the young mutant flick the remaining cigarette to the pile behind her. She never looked back, even when she felt the rising heat and knew that behind her flames dance over the newly found dead. She felt a sudden streak of ice pass her back where the large staff was stationed, perhaps a divine presence was scolding her for her harsh actions. Talise's golden eyes looked to the sky as she continued to walk, the gods could scream all they wanted, she had abounded them years ago just as the world had done to her. And even if there was indeed a hell in time after life, she knew that she would already be heading, what else did she have to lose.

Aaaa

Like I said not much but just enough to keep the public hopefully still interested. Who were the one Talise attacked, why did they attack, did she kill them or was she just cleaning up the mess. Where were the others during this scene, why does she have the staff, was this even set now or is this possibly a glimpse into the past or future. Why is this lil tadpole so sure she's going to hell, what has she done that she thinks is worth damnation for all eternity?

Answers soon to come.


	22. Chapter 21

Hey y'all. Before anyone get's made at me for the late update, and the shorter than intended chapter, I have a really good reason. The day I was going to update was the day I had to be rushed to the hospital for emergency surgery. Technically I'm still in recovery so I tried to write as best as I could. Let me know what y'all think.

* * *

Talise twirled as the delicate fabric spun and fell around her. It was a brown, short cut dress with flattering designs in a light blue stich that somehow complemented her new mutant colors. Everyone joined and made their way down the path and towards the beach party. The sun was setting but from a distance the group could see a glowing light coming from the beach. The party was already in full production as the guest of honor arrived. As they came closer the group of mutants eyes' were filled with a series of strange and new sights. Instead of the standard tiki torches, balls of yellow fire seemed to be suspended in the air without any support. A table was set up with a giant man, with light blue skin and ten very muscular arms, were simultaneously cooking, preparing and plating various foods. Just as he plated the food one of five girls took them to place on the awaiting patrons. From their heads, their hair parted to either side and took the form of giant hands that helped take hold of multiple plates. The girls shared not only the same powers but also similar looks, clearly the food servers were related in some way. But the family carried on their tasks as if it was a common act to use their powers in such a way. The rest of the partygoers were just as unique. There was a wide range of colors and textures, fur feather and scales. A band had set up on a decorative stage for the occasion, a few members looked relatively normal but with striking colored hair or eyes. The drummer however resembled a monstrous green jello mold who's multiple whip like arms where able to play both the drums and keyboard in perfect sync. There was an old man, who from his wrinkled hands created the small glowing balls of fire. From his side, his aged yet timeless love placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before raising her hand and lifting the light to the sky. Everyone had been so drawn in by the sight of the hundreds of mutant partygoers, they hadn't notice that the music had stopped and that they had become the center of attention. Talise became like a deer in the headlights, her face suddenly frozen with stage fright as everyone just stared. Fred gave her a slight nudge from behind, regaining her senses enough to grant the crowd a timid wave. With enough force as a sonic boom the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. The sand around Talise morphed into a posted chair, she soon found herself hoisted into the air and her carrier sailing threw the crowd. The more youthful mutants playfully dipped her chair to make Talise cling tighter and cry out in surprise. The ocean of familiar faces carried her to the center of the party, once she stood in the provided spotlight her chair then dissolved back into sand. A strange pink sparkle began to twinkle beside her, slowly the sparkles began to take form as a giant 20ft cake now stood beside her. Slowly the chorus began to build as the familiar song of Happy Birthday was sung by her family and friends. A massive yellow hand lowered beside her as a mutant giant help lifted her to the top tier. It was a simple white frosted cake with details in her favorite shade of green. Her eyes began to mist as she read the top message which was surrounded by her sixteen candles. 'Welcome Home Talise' 'Happy Birthday'.

* * *

The band played as the party returned to full swing. Jean and Scott , Kitty and Lance and surprisingly Rouge and Gambit. The only way the charismatic Cajun was able to get his Goth beauty on the dance floor was apparently threw a bribe from their favorite former froggy friend. Fred, Bobby and most of the other boys were pigging out at the buffet, while Pietro and Kurt tried their hands at flirting with some fellow mutant girls. Talise was lead by her mother, Dante, as he lead her around to make the returned introduction to some of the older members of the community. Talise hated every second of it. She had no problem greeting members of the island, it was the being paraded around and made the center of attention she hated. She never enjoyed being in the spot light, most of the island members knew this and never tried to point her out in the crowd. She was about to shake the hundredth hand of the night when the others began to act strangely. Their eyes drooped to fatigue, not enough to knock them out but enough to put them in a daze. Talise tried to wave her hands and snap her fingers but her Mother failed to respond. She then felt a sudden jerk on her arm as she was lead away from the still stunned group. Her initial instinct was to twist her arm and send her capture flying, a simple trick taught by her father, but the sight of familiar striped hair put her at ease. She was pulled until they reached the edge, where the sand met the trees. Even when their feet stopped moving her hand was still not freed and part of her didn't mind all that much. With an tired look Sebastian looked at his long time friend, straightening a few stray hairs that parted from their quick escape.

"So I see your pheromone powers have improved, glade to see you can do more than make people fall in love or worse.'

'What can I say, when I took up the name Lust it was rightfully so. Just thought you needed a break from them parading you around. Speaking of which glade to see you've got that little problem of yours under control.'

'Shut up, at least I don't send some weird smell that makes people break out into an orgy.'

'Now that would have made an amazing party. Seriously what great rebel leader has stage fright?'

'And who said I'm a rebel leader?'

'Um the entire island of people who follow you.'

'Ugh I wish they wouldn't, let Artemis and Sofia take the reigns.'

'What do yah mean?'

'You haven't picked up on it yet? Dude it's only been like ten years. They're gonna make the announcement tonight, there's gonna be a wedding on the island very soon.'

'WHAT!'

'Oh come on Sebastian they've been dating for years, even back when we were in Hell's Birth. Who else could be a better match for your little sister?'

'It's not that.'

'Then what because she's young? Come on you're parents were the same age plus technically we don't have an age restriction on the island.'

'It's not that either. It's just that, well, if they get married that would make us family. Meaning I couldn't see you..'

Talise gave a quizzical look towards her old friend. The young man had gain a reputation on the island for being a heartbreaker and maintain a 'cool' demeanor over the years. The one who never sweated, the one who never lost his cool, the one with all the right moves was now kicking lose rocks and acting as nervous as a cat at a dog show.

'What are you talking about, it's common for brothers and sisters from the bride or groom to date or even get married. The only thing making us family would be our siblings, there's nothing written over what the rest of the family could do. But why would that even matter, why would you be interested in seeing me? Don't you have like fifty girlfriends on the island?

Sebastian's face changed from awkward to intense in a matter of seconds, his confidence restored he stepped closer to his friend.

'You know as well as I do that I could never love one of those girls. Half the time I don't even know if they like me or if it's my powers.'

'But why not, they'd make a better girlfriend than me. And besides..'

'No One Could Ever Be Better Than You! Seriously Talise do you have no idea who you are?'

Out of instinct Talise placed a hand over a faint scar on her bare arm, the noise from the party got louder as she turned away. Her face was of shame, as if she was unworthy to even hear the sounds of others happiness.

'All I am is damaged goods. Sebastian if you even knew half the things I did…to what other did to me'

'I know plenty! Talise I was there when they pulled you away at night, I was there to hold you when you came back and cried threw the night, I was the one who helped clean the blood off you when you lost it, I was the one who stayed and listened when you couldn't take it anymore. I was the one who talked you off the cliff when things got to bad, if everything in your past was meant to turn me away you're wrong! T look at me, when are you going to wake up and see how amazing you truly are. You've been through every kind of abuse and torture, you've been beaten on, experimented on and even raped. But yet you still wake up every day. Do you know how many people, not even women could do that? How many could even get past that enough to walk do the street every day?! I know you T, the real you. Not the one you have to act like every day.'

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, for all her years she had to act. She had to act like the perfect daughter for her father, act like the perfect rebel for the other mutants, act like the perfect fool for the batch of young ones she needed to protect. Sebastian was so worked up his eyes had turned to slits and his hair was now on end, a common trait shared by his father and possibly his younger brother.

'You think you know me, you only know the past me. Tell me Sebastian, do you know what my powers are now? Do you know that every night all I can dream about is one day killing every wretched human that ever hurt us? I don't mean committing some genocide, I mean tracking down those doctors, those guards and that warden and killing them. I have dreams of boiling them in acid, of having them fucked over by a giant beast until they're split in two, of taking a dull knife and carving out every organ until finally I find the mercy to let them die IS THAT THE PERSON YOU KNOW SO WELL! I accept my role as being broken, it means I know I can't be put back together, so why try too. If there is a Hell I know I already have a seat on the council there, right next to Hitler and the rest. I'm plenty old enough now to figure out what I want to do with my life, and all I want to do is kill. Why? Because the second I kill the Warden is the second I know she can never hurt anyone else I care about. If you're looking for someone to love then head back down to the beach and find someone there. I'm nothing like the kind you're looking for.'

Talise looked at her shocked friend. Her message was strong and unexpected, but this was who she was. She would never be as cruel as to let someone dream of her in another way, only to have their image destroyed. She calmly flattened her dress as she made her way back to the beach. A strong jerk twisted her on the spot till her lips were met with the warm embrace of another. Sebastian held her head in place with his hand, as she slowly let go and gave in to the kiss. All they could hear were the waves crashing and the gulls crying above, nothing else mattered for that one moment. Slowly he pulled away as Talise quickly inhaled for more air. Sebastian chuckled as he looked down.

'You really are inexperienced in relationships. Guess this means I'll just have to teach you to kiss properly.'

Sebastian puckered and moved for a second kiss, before he felt a cool hand cover his mouth. Taking the hint he reared back, taking her small hand away and kissing the back.

'You really think you can use that old trick on me? The Old Yeller, get out of here and leave me be routine? Like I said I know you T, i know you do dream of killing but I also know of what you dream after. How when all those who would hurt us are gone you dream of just settling down and watching our families grow. You want a world where Sam can grow up and never worry about some BlackHawk swopping down and taking him back to a place like HB. You have this big mission, that I can admire and respect. and no matter how long it takes I will be waiting here for you to come back. And one day you will be my girl.'

'Oh and what if I find someone else?'

Sebastian placed a protective arm over her shoulders as he lead her back to the party.

'Like I said you'll be mine. I'm a selfish guy, I'm not willing to share my happiness with others.'

* * *

Talise returned to the party, no one questioned why she was gone for the last twenty minutes. Kitty and Jean each took her by a hand as the three began to dance. From the crowd Talise saw her brother and Sofia walk hand in hand to their parents she couldn't hear what was said but judging from the cheers and hugs, it seemed she would soon have to hunt for a wedding present. The night went on without any issues. People ate, drank and were merry, there was even an interesting eating contest between some of the islanders and Fred, the poor fools had no idea what they were getting into. It was a few hours before dawn when everyone decided to turn in. Talise needed help bringing all her presents home, apparently the islanders had been preparing every year for the past three, waiting for her arrival. Needless to say she would be writing thank you cards for the next month. All the mutants headed back to the hotel like building, each giving an exhausted parting and turned into their rooms for the night. It was the first time in many years, or for some the first in their life, that they were able to party with people like them. The poor teens were not used to the freedom and easily over indulged, everyone in the village would be sound asleep for the next day. Talise gave a final greeting before entering her room. She stood with her back to the door for a few minutes, listening for the others to close their own. The hallway was quiet now, as everyone had either fallen asleep or were at least locked in for the night. Talise quickly changed into a simple pair of light jeans, a black tank top, a dark green hoodie, with black boots and a novelty baseball hat. She opened her window as a gush of cold sea air filled her room as well as her lungs. Beside her bed she slung a black backpack over her shoulder as she leapt into the night.

The soles of her shoes were quiet as she scaled the walls to her building. With her powers it didn't take long to make it to the other side, she found her targeted room. The island was a trusting place, no one locked their doors or windows. It was pitifully easy for her to sneak into the room of her resting friend, and place the protected Spear of Longinus into a special caring tube. She placed the blanket higher on Alex's form before a loud snore startled her. Due to the limited rooms, a few had to share. One of her young mutant friends was pared with Alex to share the space in his own bed. Talise took delicate steps near the sleeping form, brushing a few light strands of hair from his face. Before she knew what she was doing, she found her lips lightly pressed to his. Before he could stir awake, Talise remembered her task and made her escape from the window she entered. She made sure to leave no sign she had trespassed. Talise made her way, leaping from roof to roof before she made her way to the beach. The water rippled as bubbles erupted. A giant blue sea creature emerged, nuzzling the familiar female. Talise gave a few affectionate strokes before climbing onto his head. The creature then returned to the water as it quickly made it's way across the sea, it's rider holding securely to her stolen bounty.

* * *

When the teams of mutants awoke the next morning, most around 2 in the afternoon, they were shocked to find one of their friends missing.

'Like what do you mean she's gone! Shouldn't we like go after her or something?'

'No need half-pint. My girl knows how to handle herself, not to mention with that spear thing gone it's easy to tell where she's gone to. If she stays a wall for more than a week I'll go get her.'

'Wait this like normal?'

'Oh yah.'

Dante, Artemis and Logan replied in unison before returning to their late lunch. The others just gave questionable glances, there was still so much about Talise that they didn't know about.

'The real question is who will be here when she gets back. Now y'all are on break from school so it's not a matter of getting back at any time.'

'Waiting for her, who's leaving?'

'V'ell I am.'

Kurt gave a small, yet confident reply as everyone turned their attention to him.

'Z'he note Talise gave me, It v'as from my father. He has invited me to meet him at his home, says he v'ants to see me and explain v'hat happened.'

'You're taking the abandoned by daddy thing well.'

'Mystique is my mother, I can understand why he could never find me after she hid me. Logan said I can take the BlackBird to go see him, and if anyone else wanted they could come too.'

'You don't think that would make things more awkward?'

'I could use the support. Please Rogue?'

Kurt didn't have to wait for an answer as his Goth styled sister placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Well if my lady is going then that means I'll have to.'

'Since when am I your lady Cajun?'

'Since last night when I swept you off your feet.'

'Yah an' crashed me right into the giant birthday cake!'

'Well at least the night had a sweet impression.'

Rogue batted her eyes as Gambit leaned closer, just enough for Rogue to smash her plate of eggs and pancakes in his face. Rogue left to pack, with applause from all the female mutants following. Logan returned to his coffee as the youths decided who wanted to stay or take a different trip with the Elf. A slight nagging echoed in his head. He worried, for the first time in three years, for his daughter. There were still more than enough people who wanted her dead, and he still didn't know what her powers were. Would she be a danger to other or to herself.

* * *

Talise landed near the coast, sending her ride away before he could be spotted. It was easy to make her way from the beach to a path that would bring her from the forest to the town she needed. She secured her package over her shoulder with her bag and place her cap more over her eyes before setting off. The path was easy enough, a stated pattern to follow with trees and other plants lining the edges. There were no other people, no animals, no sounds. She had made it a mile or so before she stopped in the middle of the road. She motioned as if she was going to scratch her head before she reveled a small knife hidden above her ear. With a swift motion the threw the knife to a large tree to her right, a second later a large man fell dead, a small knife protruding from his throat. The others knew their cover was blown as they emerged from the various trees and plant life they used for coverage. There was easily forty or so men surrounding her, each dressed in black uniforms with a red HB embroidered on their shoulder patch. The group parted enough for a single figure to walk closer to her, his face scared from previous battles. He tossed the lit cigarette from his lips before grinding it into the earth with his boot. Talise never lifted her head as the man stood at attention.

'Talise Tolensky. Been hunting you for awhile girl.'

'And now you found me. Good for you.'

'Oh very good, yah see our employer would pay a pretty penny to us for bringing you in. And rest assure we will, the only question is how you want to go along. Now I've got 40 men here ready…..'

The leader stood mean steps from the young mutant, his finger extended and his face in mid speech. It was like he was frozen in place, the others waited for some response or order to move. A sickening slick sound was heard, as the leader's head slowly slid off his body and tumbled to the grown. His body soon fell to the ground, blood gushing from his neck as it created a puddle that stopped near the mutant's feat. The men opened fire at the young girl as she jumped to the sky, all the men could do was try to run or shoot but deep down they knew they were about to die.

* * *

Logan watched as the young ones piled into Artemis' boat as he took them back to the jet.. Forge would take control of the craft while Kurt set off to met his father. Joining him would be Rogue, Gambit, Storm, Kitty, and Lance. Leaving only himself, Beast, Pietro, Fred, Bobby, Jean and Scott on the island. The older ones wanted to learn more of the island and the different powers on his, no doubt Pietro just wanted to stay for the girls and Fred for the food. In the end he only had to keep an eye on three teens instead of eleven. Dante and Artemis were busy with the bride to be and her family, they young ones wanted a quick wedding that would happen in no less than a week. Logan watched as the boat began to vanish in the protective shield, wondering if his daughter would make it in time for all the festivities.

* * *

Talise inhaled deeply on the lose cigarette. She hated every second, the bitter taste filling her senses as she exhaled the harsh smoke. She needed the bitter reminder, it was the only thing she felt. She felt nothing when she landed, nothing when she broke several necks nor when a few cried out in pleas of mercy. Talise removed the small cigarette butt from her lips as she carelessly looked towards the pile of corpses that lined the small Italian path. Eyes frozen with fear looked back to her, even in death pleading for some act of kindness. She walked to the closest man, at least the remaining torso for his bottom half was lodged somewhere with the other bodies. Talise took hold of the shining flash from his pocket and took a deep gulp. The familiar taste of aged potatoes filled her senses, after she drank she slowly pored the remaining liquid over the shredded body and moved on to the rest. Without much concern she hoisted her bag and returned to her travels. With as little care as she gave in the fight, the young mutant flick the remaining cigarette to the pile behind her. She never looked back, even when she felt the rising heat and knew that behind her flames dance over the newly found dead. She felt a sudden streak of ice pass her back where the large staff was stationed, perhaps a divine presence was scolding her for her harsh actions. Talise's golden eyes looked to the sky as she continued to walk, the gods could scream all they wanted, she had abounded them years ago just as the world had done to her. And even if there was indeed a hell in time after life, she knew that she would already be heading, what else did she have to lose.

* * *

And there we have it. I tried to add some depth to Talise, she's not the perfect god-sent that many see her as. She's a 16 year old girl, she's insecure and troubled from her past. I thought it funny that she actually has crippling stage fright, steaming all the way to her childhood. She is able to stand up to 'leader mode' mostly because she's too scared of the fight to worry about people looking at her. She's definitely a mama bear, mess with one of her 'cubs' and she'll rip you apart. If you don't then she's cool.

I've got the other part coming soon, unless my recovery takes precedent. But I'll keep you guys updated.


	23. Chapter 22

Greetings people. See I'm not dead yet, a new chapter to make you all hate me or love me. so not much to say, leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

The grand church echoed in the hushest of murmurs. Whispers in Latin, German, Italian and more traveled from lips to ears in the swiftest pace. The Vatican was more alive than it had been in years with urgent curiosity. Once inducted the Pope was relieved from the duty of confessions, and yet on this day an unknown request earned his presence. His dismissed his aids and other holy men from not only the confessional but the entire west wing were it resided. The humble man requested absolute isolation with this guest, permitting everyone to return only when they were called. Some of the younger members of the church were alive with brash rumors of hopeful returns of holy figures, mature members of the congregation gave more thoughts to what mortal power this visitor had. Who could effectively shut down the center of the catholic religion with such a simple request. And what truth did they have to pass to ask for such forgiveness.

The Pope slowly made his was to the confessional chamber, his guest already shut into the booth beside him. Tired and weak the aged man adjusted himself in his seat before opening a small screened window. It had been many years but his heart raced at the young voice that called out,

'Forgive me father for I have sinned.'

* * *

Bobby and the other teens raced from room to room in search of their lost friend. When all seemed lost they found her father and their teacher calmly eating breakfast in the kitchen. The other adults, Olivia, Dante, Beast and Storm were all with him eating a large array of tyropita, spanakopita and yogurts. Jean and Rogue exchanged worried glances as they entered the kitchen. Jean looked bewildered as she waved a urgent hand in Logan's face.

'Um hi anyone there. Your daughter's kinda missing and everyone's freaking out over it!'

'Oh whatever for dear?'

'D..Dante, she's missing. As in not here. You guys said tons of people were after her!'

'Yah, I mean what if Mystique took her to get back at her or something?'

'Oh relax dear, Talise if fine. My girl may have been rebellious enough to run off in the night with some man's pole but at least she left a note.'

Logan couldn't help but spit his coffee at Dante's choice of words. The collapsing sound of various teens entering the room could be heard, it would take some time to fully get use to Dante.

'What I mean is, Talise took it on herself to play the hero again. She snuck in last night and took Alex's staff and went out to return it. I guess she didn't think you all would fancy a trip to the Vatican. Alex is out taking a walk on the beach. Truth be told I think the poor dear is elated to be rid of that thing again.'

'But no one finds it weird she set off on her own?'

'That child has a mind of her own, she'll do as she pleases especially if she thinks it would take less strife on others. She said she'd be back soon, however long that is.'

'In the mean time we need to figure out what to do with all you kids.'

Beast motioned for the teens to take a seat as Logan stood up to address the mix bunch. Bobby took hold of a basket of pastries and set it down the line for everyone to take a slice. Surprisingly the basket was empty to the next person after it was given to Fred.

'I talked to Xavier and he said the choice is up to you. Elf, you got a big decision to make. That letter from your dad, it was an invite to meet him right? Well if you want to then we better head up. And by we I mean you. If you want some company for, I don't know emotional support, then fine. But the window's closing, we can only stay for another week before we head back. You all need to decide where you want to go, either with Elf, back home or here for a week. But don't get the idea this is a free ride, stay here or home but y'all need to get back to training.'

'Well not to sway any of you dears, but there will be a wedding this weekend that you're all invited to. My little Artemis is getting married! Ooo I can hardly wait I have such ideas for the dress, and the cake and the'

'They get it. I'm sure Talise will be back before then in case you're still worried. I'll give you all till lunch to come up with your answers, that should give us enough time to get everything in order.'

Logan took hold of his coffee cup as he exited the kitchen to leave the young ones to their thoughts. No doubt Jean and Scott would stay just to have a young lover summer on the beach. Watching the sunset, eating at the cafes and simply being able to walk down the street without being called on for being different. He himself had such a time when the island was new, before life cruelly took another precious love from his life.

He heard the side door shut as a pair exited their current resident. Two forms exited, a short haired brunette and a large mass of blue fur. Logan made eye contact with his friend before giving a cleaver smirk. Hank could do nothing but shrug in defeat as he happily bound and took the hand of his summer partner. Judging from her earlier costume, it seemed Olivia truly did favor blue.

* * *

On hearing the voice the Pope motioned for his guest to exit the confession chambers. He slowly made his way out when he saw the young woman standing before him. She had grown over the years, her features maturing into a lovely young lady. She wore a simple outfit of jeans, a simple shirt and what the kids called a hoodie. Even if she didn't practice his religion she still respected the holy land and tried to keep herself modest.

'You've grown my child.'

'Everyone seems to forget that youth was not one of my powers.'

'From what I hear your final powers have grown in, who's to say if they were not.'

Talise smiled as she offered her hand to help his balance. The made their way to the curted window, where a small tray of fruit and wine were waiting. She helped him to one of the chairs before taking the one adjacent to it. they were at least civil enough with each other to speak face to face. The holy man set about pouring him and his guest a glass as he took hold of a cylindrical package from her shoulder. His eyes widened, hoping he knew what was inside.

'As par our agreement. In exchange for your neutral stance I swore to return your precious spear. I was surprised when I saw it was stolen, your guards are getting sloppy.'

'I'll set about to tell them they need to upgrade those darn security measures. Let us be frank though my dear, loyal followers of the church have invested many dollars into the cause. We have up to date, uh laser and scanners and all that fancy techno jumble. But our one true stance is you, no matter what happens I always keep the faith that you will return our treasure back safely.'

'You are by definition a man of faith. Alex would have returned it himself, you know how devout he is, but he's been threw a lot. I figured to give him a rest.'

'You always try to take the burden of others my dear, I worry it may be too much for you to bear.'

'I could say the same to you. First for your father, than your town, your church and even the man before you. Always cleaning the messes of others so that peace shall reign over the land.'

Talise poured the remaining drink onto the pile of cloth napkins resting on the table between them. The old man gave a small smile before holding his hand above them. Slowly and silently the red stain began to fade until there was no sign of the previous encounter. Sot a sight, not a smell, nothing at all.

'You said you have sinned, normally you give me a more cheery greeting. Did something happened on the way here?'

'I was ambushed on the way here, I was forced to take a few lives to ensure my safety.'

'You killed them, oh but Talise they were'

'Don't speak to me like there were other ways. You know where they were from and what they are capable of. If I didn't then they could have followed me, and reveal more than your little secret to the world.'

The old man place a wrinkled hand or hers, trying to calm the enraged woman. With a few deep breaths she returned his gaze. He looked like he was concern for her not judging her.

'What I was trying to say was that they increased your number of kills. I'm not sure how many there have been since our last meeting but you should be close to a hundred. Far too many for one so young.'

'Its..it's been over for some time now. But that's not what I'm worried about. I felt nothing John. Nothing at all. I killed them in such a way that they wouldn't suffer, not that they deserved it, and I felt nothing. No sympathy, no hatred, no regret or anything. Oh God what am I turning into!'

'You are turning into a young woman, one who has taken on more burdens than she should ever have to face. You have surrounded yourself with pain and death for so long, you need to banish the wicked out of your heart, embrace life and the good instead of hate and the bad.'

'And how do you suggest I do that?'

'By forgiveness my dear.'

'Excuse me?'

'Forgiveness my dear. You need to forgive those who have hurt you and keep close the ones who love you. I know the pain you went through in that terrible place, but I also know some of the love you found after. Your parents, your brother and from what I hears quite a few friends.'

'So you're saying I should just forgive them, all of them for what they've done. The betrayal, the beatings, the rape, the broken spirit.'

'Let's be frank my dear, your spirit was never broken. Your body may have been but never your spirit. I fear not even Lucifer himself could break that.'

Talise smiled at his comfort. Perhaps that was the reason, like when you eat too much of something the flavor becomes bland. Perhaps she had had too mush of the taste of rage. Talise smiled before taking to her feet.

'Thank you John, you really good at cleaning up messes. Even the ones tossed about in my head. But I should take my leave before the others start getting too curious. I'll take the back way out so no one will see me.'

'Feel free to come back, we can form some way to hide the suspicions to that we can talk more freely.'

'Like what, sneaking me in as a nun? Wonder if that would give me free reign to slap random children with rulers.'

'Oh come now not all nuns are like that.'

Talise turned on her heel to face the holy man with a suspicious glare.

'Well most are not.'

Talise shared in a laugh before heading towards the confessional. She took hold of the banister and with a sharp turn to a detailed knob, a wall panel slid open to reveil a secret hallway.

'You know I could write a book about all the secrets in this place.'

'As long as you cast that Morgan Freeman to play me.'

'Sorry but I have another holy role in mind for him.'

Talise gave a final wink as she made her way threw the hidden door. A slight click was heard as the door returned to it's camouflaged state. The holy man took a moment to enjoy the sweet sound of silence in the room. He removed the lid to the package as the spear was pulled from inside. His fingers griped the staff, wondering if the young girl truly knew what she had returned. Such an item held such power to a great many in the world for it's religious presence. But even more so, the power it would govern should the world know of it's mutant effects. This single staff could either save or destroy the world and yet she didn't care. The thought of such power at her control never seemed to affect her. The old man could help but wonder if this was because she had no desire for such power or if she had gained enough to even rival the staff.

* * *

Talise made her way back to the familiar beach to hitch a ride back on Popo to the island. The skies were blue, the seas were clear, it seemed like all around it would be a great day. Until she heard the unmistakable sound of her name. She turned to the sound just to have to world crumble around her. The years had not been kind to him. There before her, skinny, ragged and balding was her father Talbot Tolensky.

She stood frozen staring at the stern man. Part of her felt like a small child again, fearful that she had done something wrong and was about to be punished, the other part of her felt like a starved beast who wanted nothing more to shred the monster in front of her. Swallowing the large lump in her throat she regained her senses as the first man who betrayed her spoke.

'You've grown up good, passable now. Except for those eyes, but figure there's a way to cover them up along with your hair.'

'Twelve years and that's your opening line to me? What do yah want and please keep it brief.'

'Always a lady, just like I taught you.'

'Like my _mother_ taught me.'

'As you say. Been hard to find you but I'm glad I did.'

'Really. And what fore?'

'Can't a farther speak to his little girl before she gets married?'

'Excuse me?!'

'God don't tell me you're as stupid as the whore that spit you out. You're sixteen now, time for you're to uphold your end of the marriage pack.'

'Let me see if I understand this. You abandon me in that hell hole for years, not knowing if I was even still alive, track me down only to tell me you think I'm going to go threw with some marriage you set up the night you murdered my mother!'

'Of course I knew you were alive my dear. You think I'd have let my investment fade away. Especially when I heard that later you bloomed into something I could be proud of. Or at least appear to be.'

Talise found her body acting on its own. Her fist collided with his cheek before sending him in the air. Her knee made contact with his back as blood coughed from his mouth. A final kick send him landing hard on the sandy beach below. Talise stood in her original spot as the man that aided in her creation staggered back to his feet. Her body stung from the bout but in a pleasing way, he had such actions coming for the past twelve years.

'Listen to me carefully old man. I have killed many men in the past, some for doing a lot less than what you have done. If I ever see you again or if you try to make contact with me I will make it my mission to make to suffer ten times what I have. The only reason I haven't killed you now is so you can return to the Nakamura clan and tell them the wedding is off. Talise turned to leave before felling a sharp pain in the back of her head, Talbot had found his footing and had his hands rooted in her hair. Talise remembered seeing this grip as memories of her mother flooded back. Talbot screamed in pain as he knelt to the ground. His body felt like it was going to explode, the very veins in his arms were engorging themselves pulsating as the pulled away from his skin. It was if some unseen force was pulling his veins from within his body away from their host. Talise watched as the man cried in agony, the veins growing from his neck and towards his eyes. The echoing words from her religious friend bombarded her mind, with a quick swipe from her hand in the air the pulsating stopped. The veins returned to their original state within his skin as Talbot Tolensky laid crippled on the grown. Talise began walking towards the sea before a great beast arose from the water. Jumping on his head the young mutant took off, never looking back at the man she once called father.

Talbot had never felt such pain before. He knew that his daughter had gained new powers over the years and couldn't control his laughter on the matter. He had no idea what her full powers were, but to be able to cause so much pain without leaving any signs or marks was unbelievable. From within the forest a small group of suited men filed out to help Talbot to his feet. Two men walked past the group, an aged Asian man with a large scar across his left eye and a missing right arm was accompanied buy a strange man who seemed to be cut down the middle. On his left side his skin was light and fair with Caucasian features. On his right side his skin was a dark brown with strong African features. The men approached Talbot as he spat the remaining blood from his mouth onto the sand.

'Didn't I tell you long ago she would be perfect for your son.'

'Indeed, I was afraid her powers would make her to obvious, but now.'

'Now she can make your son the most powerful Yakusa leader in all of history.'

Talbot opened his hand to reveal a few strands of hair he had plucked from his daughters head. Her handed them to the strange divided man as he inspected each strand.

'How long till it's done Perception.'

'Not long, a week or so and it shall be done.'

'One week, until everything changes. And the world becomes ours.'

* * *

And there we have it. I think I set up a good bit for what I have coming soon. I want to do a spin off with Kurt and everyone who went with him. Pretty much I noticed I had a butt load of characters and felt conflicted on how to give them enough notice each. So we're shortening the list some will go with Kurt, some to the mansion and a few to stay on the island.

Yes Hank McCoy has a new lady friend. God I have had a crush on this guy since I saw the old cartoon, I mean he was brilliant (I have a think for smart guys), beyond sweet, and helped save the world how many times?

So any guesses on what Talise's powers are? God it's been twenty something chapters maybe I should just come out and say it.


End file.
